Faded
by MissAimee.x
Summary: Ginny Weasley has faded from the person she was, the person she always wanted to be. But two weeks before her 21st birthday, a part of her past shows up to show her that perfection is often overrated…
1. Faded

-FADED-

SUMMARY – Ginny poured tea for her guests, smiling as she knew a gracious hostess always should. "Oh, Harry," Lavender purred enviously. "Isn't she just perfect!" Harry grinned. "Yes, she is. And she's all mine,"

Ginny Weasley has faded from the person she was, the person she always wanted to be. But two weeks before her 21st birthday, a part of her past shows up to show her that perfection is often overrated…

**PLEASE NOTE: For the purposes of this story, I have changed Ginny's full name to Virginia, not Ginevra. Being a huge Ginny fan, I understand that this may be annoying, but if you like to story, you'll get over it. If you want to flame me for it, I'll report you ) quite simple.**

DISCLAIMER – I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own the rights to any of the songs used in this story.

--

CHAPTER 1!

_You never take__  
Take the time to really look__  
Look at the one__The one I really am  
__You tried to fit,__Fit me in your perfect box__  
You let me slip between the cracks  
__Now I've faded  
Into someone else  
You made me someone  
I don't wanna be._

_Faded – Kate DeAraugo_

Virginia Weasley was, in essence, perfect. She had a dazzling smile, was the perfect housewife to the perfect husband, and obeyed him, as his word was law. After all, he was The Boy Who Lived, the boy who had defeated the most fearsome wizard in all of history, and he was now the Minister for Magic. Under his rule, never again would the wizarding world be lied to. Never again would a threat such as Voldemort rear its head in society. Never again would she lead a normal life…

He'd won her over in fifth year, only to leave her again…

"Ginny, listen. I can't be involved with you anymore. We've got to stop seeing each other. We can't be together,"

"_It's for some stupid, noble reason, isn't it?"_

"…_I've got things to do alone now,"_

She had not let him see her cry, and had held back her tears. But later, in the arms of the most surprising person, she had cried, oh how she'd cried. Swearing never to love again like she had loved him. Towards the end of her seventh year, Harry had defeated Voldemort, and at her graduation, he had come for her.

- FLASHBACK -

She'd taken her scroll graciously from Professor McGonagall with a stab of pain as she remembered Dumbledore. She was thankful for McGonagall however, as she had managed to convince the governors that closing Hogwarts would be stupid. "How can these kids be trained to defend themselves if there is no school to teach them?" she'd said, and she'd won.

_Ginny gave McGonagall her most charming smile and stepped off the stage, running into her mothers arms, tears falling down her face. __**It's all over**__ she thought, crying. As she pulled away, wiping down her face, she spotted his lopsided grin. War had aged him slightly, but for the most part, he had not changed._

"_Harry?"_

"_Hey Gin, Congrats! You did it!"_

"_Yeah, thanks," she replied. Her newest ally, Blaise Zabini had waved at her from the crowd, and she had waved back. Harry's smile faltered as he saw Malfoy grin at Ginny from next to Blaise._

"_Are you okay?" she asked._

"_Yeah I'm fine. Can we talk?"_

_Her heart leapt, and she grinned. "Of course!"_

_After leading her through the forest, where a small stream ran through a field, he grabbed her hand and looked at her carefully._

"_Harry? What's wrong?"_

"_Nothing, Gin. That's the thing,"_

"_I don't understand…?"_

"_I'm Harry Potter, youngest Minister of Magic in over a century! I defeated the Dark Lord! I'm rich, I've got everything I should want, and more…"_

"_But?" she prompted._

"_But there's this huge gaping hole in my chest where you belong. I can't be happy unless I have you!"_

_She stared at him for a moment, blinking._

"_What are you saying?"_

"_We haven't dated for years, I understand that. But all this time I feel like you've been with me, every step of the way. It's ok if you don't want to, if you think I'm rushing, but…"_

_He pulled a box out of his pocket and stared at it, before opening it slowly. She let out a gasp at the sight of the ring in his hands. It was a thin, gold band, with a large ruby in the centre, surrounded by small diamonds in a flower shape._

"_What do you think?" he asked. "Could we do it?"_

_She took a deep breath and grinned, throwing her arms around his neck._

"_We can do anything!" she exclaimed, kissing him._

_They had married on the night of her 19__th__ birthday, and gone on a romantic honeymoon to Italy. After two weeks of bliss, they returned home, to her family and his duties. A week later, when she visited him at work, there was a woman in his office, sitting bolt upright, and sipping tea with her little finger sticking out._

"_Snob," Ginny had muttered under her breath before smiling. "Hi, I'm Ginny, Harry's wife,"_

"_Good afternoon, Miss Potter, you're late. I believe part one of your training will entail the finer points of punctuality,"_

_Ginny looked at Harry. "Training?"_

"_Yes, training. We can't have the Minister's wife running wild like this, can we? No, in the next few months I shall teach you everything you need to know about being respectable,"_

"_Harry! What's going on here?"_

"_I'm sorry Gin, but as my wife, you need to step up to the job a little better than you have been,"_

"_But, you married me for me, and now you want me to change?"_

_He stood up and walked over to her, hugging her. "I love you Gin, but sometimes change is good, ok?" and he had strode out of the office._

_Firstly, Ginny's wardrobe was emptied of all her clothes, which had been burnt in front of her eyes. _

"_Say goodbye to your old life, Virginia," Miss Davis had sneered._

"_Yes, Ginny," she said to herself. "Say goodbye to happiness,"_

_Her clothes had been replaced with the most elegant suits and dresses money could buy. She had been taught how to sit, stand, walk, smile, host and truly __**be**__the Minister's perfect wife. Ginny Weasley had gone, only to be replaced by Virginia Potter, the most prominent woman in the Ministry, and Mrs. Minister for Magic…_

Two and a half weeks before Ginny's 21st birthday, she sat at her dressing table and straightened the kinks out of her long brown hair. Harry had decided he didn't like her red hair, so she changed it. He hadn't liked her eye colour either, so she bought blue contacts. He didn't enjoy her body, so she starved herself, and went to the muggle gym every night. Now she had the perfect hair, the perfect eyes, and a body to die for. She was perfect, and just in time too.

Harry had informed her the night before that they would be hosting a Gryffindor reunion; all the males in his year, and their wives. Seamus and Parvati Finnigan, Dean and Lavender Thomas, Ron and Hermione Weasley, Neville and Padma Longbottom, and Harry and Virginia Potter. _Won't that just be wonderful?_ He'd said to her. _Lovely, just fucking dandy! _she'd replied. She was putting on her make up as he walked in their bedroom door.

"Now don't we just look lovely?"

"Mmm, lovely,"

"Now, Ginny," he said, in a warning tone.

"It's Virginia," she replied sweetly.

"When will you be thankful for everything I've done for you?" He yelled.

She slammed down her compact and the mirror shattered.

"Harry James Potter, don't you EVER pretend that what you did was for me! Ever!" she screamed, and walked calmly from the room. He glanced around, and caught sight of a photo of her in a frame. Her hair was red, her eyes were brown, and she was laughing hysterically, while being tickled by unknown hands.

"She never smiles like that anymore," he said miserably. "But that's not my fault!" he replied, slamming the frame down next to her compact. The doorbell rang, signaling the arrival of their guests, and he looked around the room wistfully, before striding out to play Mr. Perfect.

"Harry!" Hermione squealed, running up and hugging him tight. "It's been so long!"

"I know, Hermione, almost forever," he replied, hugging her back.

"Ginny, what did you do to your hair?" Ron asked, from the door.

"It's Virginia, remember? I changed it, ask Harry," she replied, holding the door open for Lavender and Dean, and kissing Lavender on each cheek.

Harry glared at her for a moment, before shaking Deans hand, and hugging Lavender.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After dessert, Ginny poured tea for her guests, smiling as she knew a gracious hostess always should.

"Oh, Harry," Lavender purred enviously. "Isn't she just perfect!"

Harry grinned. "Yes, she is. And she's all mine,"

Ginny returned his smile, but he did not miss the resentment behind her eyes.

"You must be so happy Ginny," Parvati said, taking a sip of her tea.

"Oh I am," Ginny replied, smiling widely. "I truly am," she put her hand in Harry's and kissed him on the cheek.

"When can we expect the pitter patter of little feet?" Padma asked.

Ginny almost spat out her tea.

"Uh, we've already begun trying," Harry replied, handing her a napkin. "Are you alright darling? You look like you've seen a ghost!"

"Yes, yes I'm fine!" she replied, breathlessly. _That filthy bastard! _

"Oh my gosh! It's so late Dean! Sybil will be wondering where we are! We have to go guys, I'm so sorry!" Lavender cried. Dean looked at his watch and sighed.

"We should probably go too," Neville said, grabbing Padma's hand and smiling.

"Ditto with us. We've got a big day tomorrow love," Seamus said to Parvati. They all stood and said their goodbyes.

"Thank you for a lovely night!" Lavender gushed. "We should get together, just us girls,"

"Of course! That would be lovely!" Ginny replied, smiling. "I'll have my people call your people, we'll do lunch!"

Lavender laughed, that had been a joke between them in Ginny's sixth year.

"I'll see you all soon!" she exclaimed, waving as they entered the elevator together.

As she shut the door, Harry attempted to put his hand around her waist. She pulled away and strode purposefully along the sitting room.

"Hermione, do you want to have a drink with me in the kitchen? Give Harry and Ron some time to catch up?"

"Sure," Hermione replied, sensing something was wrong.

She grabbed Ginny's hand and dragged her into the kitchen. Ginny burst into tears the minute they set foot through the door. Hermione pointed her wand at the walls and muttered the silencing charm, followed by an imperturable charm.

"Ginny? Honey, tell me what's wrong?"

"Oh, Hermione, I'm not cut out for this life!"

"What do you mean?"

Ginny wiped away her tears and straightened up.

"Well, first of all, it's not Ginny, it's Virginia. Ginny was the fun girl at Hogwarts with long red hair, blue eyes and smile that could tempt any man, or woman for that matter. She was fun to be around, she never stopped smiling, and she lived the life that SHE WANTED!" she screamed. Then she laughed ironically. "Virginia, is Mrs. Minister of Magic, brown haired, blue eyed, depressed young woman, who has tried to end her life several times, who does nothing but hosts dinner parties and argues with her husband constantly. Ginny, wanted nothing more in life to be happy. Virginia is miserable, and doesn't want life,"

"You've tried to kill yourself?"

"I worked out something. I can't stand the pain of life, but I can't cheat death. I've got to stick it out, don't I?"

"You're really that unhappy?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione, it's my 21st in two weeks. When I was young I dreamt of the biggest party anyone had ever seen. Do you know what 'm getting?"

"No, what?"

"A fucking tea party," she whispered maliciously. "Because it's unbecoming of the Minister's wife to dance,"

"Oh, Ginny," Hermione wailed. She was crying now, and she wrapped her arms around the young girl, who had seemed so much like a woman before, but was now reduced to a mess before her very eyes.

"We'll fix this Ginny, I promise we will,"

"How? Hermione, I don't know what to do! I don't even have my own friends anymore! Before it used to be…never mind,"

"It used to be what?"

"In my sixth year, I befriended…well I befriended some Slytherins, and they looked after me, they made me happy…happier than Harry has ever managed to. He banned me from seeing them, and I had to make it clear to them that…well that it was of my own volition and under no circumstances were they to enter my life again. He made me say I hated them!"

"Who did you befriend?"

"You've got to understand Hermione! You weren't there! None of you were!"

"Ginny, what are you talking about?" Hermione exclaimed.

"I'm going to tell you a story ok? And I want you to listen to me, and not say a word. Oh Hermione, you're going to hate me!"

-FLAHSBACK-

_Ginny stepped on to the Hogwarts Express alone, against her family's wishes. She held her prefect letter in her hands, and headed to the prefects carriage, where she sat, alone, until Luna Lovegood had joined her._

"_Luna! You've come back! Oh I so hoped you would!" Ginny exclaimed, tears rolling down her face._

"_Ginny I missed you so much! Do you know there are only about 200 of us that have come back?"_

"_Are you serious?" Ginny asked._

"_Yes! It's amazing! All the Slytherin sixth and seventh years are back! Every single one!"_

"_Oh my God! That's amazing!"_

"_Isn't it just," a voice drawled from the door._

"_Oh my God," Ginny whispered. "How could you come back! After everything you did!"_

"_I need an education,"_

"_I was unaware Voldemort cared about grades!" she spat._

"_Well, it seems that the Dark Lord has surprised us all, then, doesn't it?"_

"_What do you want Malfoy?"_

"_Well, this is the prefect's carriage, and since, as Head Boy, it's my job to give you rounds…"_

"_YOU'RE Head Boy? What dickhead came up with that idea?"_

"_That would be myself, Miss Weasley," McGonagall slid open the carriage door. "Whilst I understand you most probably doubt my decision, I'll ask you to keep your tongue, Miss Weasley, especially since I'm about to ask a rather large favor of you,"_

"_Fine. What is it you want me to do?"_

"_I'm sure you'll have heard that a large handful of students have returned to Hogwarts?"_

"_Yes, I heard that. I also heard that all the Slytherin sixth and seventh years have come back. Is it true?"_

"_Yes, it is. Around ten Seventh years have returned from the other houses, though, and all of them male. Albus never wanted both a Head Boy and Girl from Slytherin, believing they would abuse the power. So while Miss Parkinson was a high choice for the position, I have rather opted to go for a sixth year,"_

"_What's this got to do with me?" Ginny asked, still not catching on. Malfoy, however, had. His lip was curling with distaste at what he knew he was about to hear._

"_I would like to offer you the position of Head Girl, not only for this year, but for the next two years,"_

_Ginny stared at McGonagall in shock for a moment, then looked at Malfoy. He was shaking his head, almost as if begging her not to do it. She grinned at him. _

"_I guess we're going to be sharing a room together this year Malfoy,"_

"_Bugger," he whispered. "Oh yes, I can hardly wait to get to know you better,"_

"_Now that's what I like to hear. Anyway, I should go. You have prefects to attend to," she waved at the three of them, and left the carriage. Luna shrieked and hung off Ginny's neck excitedly. Malfoy and Ginny stared at each other; Malfoy angry, Ginny amused, until Ginny put her arms around Luna and laughed happily._

_Over the next few weeks, Ginny stressed out so much she barely thought it believable. She was taking all the subjects required to be an Auror or a Healer, and was taking advance Potions and Transfiguration, meaning she was in classes with Malfoy as well. For the first few nights in their shared room, they had avoided each other, until the night Malfoy caught her crying with the stress of it all. She didn't know he'd seen her, but after that, she couldn't help but notice he was being considerably kinder towards her._

_One night, after a particularly difficult Potions lesson, he walked in to find her sitting in front of their fire, her head in her hands, blood dripping from her wrists._

"_That's a filthy habit, you know. Almost worst than smoking," he'd whispered in her ear. She whipped her head up and accidentally head butted him, breaking his nose. _

"_Oh my God, I am so sorry!" she screeched, doing a mending charm immediately._

"_I'm ok, really. It's fine. Ginny, it's fine!" he exclaimed. "What about you? How long have you been doing that for?" he asked, indicating her wrists._

"_Oh leave me alone! What do you care anyway!" she exclaimed, healing it. The cut disappeared entirely, leaving nothing, not even a scar._

"_How long?" he demanded._

"_A little while," she whispered._

"_I know the feeling," he replied._

"_You? The always in control Draco bloody Malfoy? Cut your wrists?"_

"_Yes. Believe it or not, Weaselette, last year wasn't easy on me!"_

"_How was last year hard for you? You got what you wanted! The Dark Lord loves you! Your parents must be so proud!" she replied sarcastically._

"_I wouldn't expect you to understand, Weasley. You've spent too long around Potter and your brother to understand,"_

"_I know that you used to cry to Moaning Myrtle," she whispered. He whipped his head up and glared at her._

"_Don't you dare mention that! Don't even pretend that you know!"_

"_I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours?" she said meekly._

_He glared at her some more._

"_Oh come on Malfoy! If you want me to understand then let me in!"_

"_Oh alright!" he yelled. "Don't say I didn't warn you!"_

_He told her all about what had happened. He hadn't wanted to do it, but his parents had been threatened, what else could he do? He hated Voldemort, hated his father, but he had to protect his mother. She was the only person he'd ever cared about, only person who'd ever loved him. Everytime he failed, the Dark Lord would torture her._

"_When I failed to kill Dumbledore that was the last straw. My mother is now in the closed ward at St Mungo's, crucio'd into insanity," he said sadly._

"_Oh, I'm so sorry," she said, wrapping her arms around him. He stiffened for a moment, then put his hand on her back and patted it for a moment._

_Half way through the year, they had become quite good acquaintances._

"_I don't have a lot of friends. Blaise is the only one I would really count. But I would love to have your acquaintance," he explained. She'd laughed at him. She became friends with Blaise as well, and the three of them plus Luna would sit under the tree by the lake and talk, just like she had with Harry, Ron and Hermione. But with Blaise, Luna and Draco, she actually felt like she belonged. She wasn't a tag along, she wasn't a pain, she was happy, she was Ginny._

_On one particular down night, he summoned hot chocolate for her and they sat by the fire for a while, saying nothing, until he snapped his head up._

"_Gin, when was the last time you did something really fun? Like went out or something?"_

"_Honestly? I haven't really, why?"_

"_Hang on, ok?" _

_He picked up a pen, wrote something down and sent it off with his owl. Five minutes later, Blaise and Luna showed up, dressed up and ready to go somewhere._

"_What's going on?" she asked._

"_Stand up!" Draco said, grinning. _

_She stood up, slightly unsure of what they were doing. Blaise pointed his wand at her and she looked down in shock. She was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, and a red and grey camisole. Her slippers had turned to black stiletto heels and Luna clapped gleefully. It was only then that Ginny took in Luna's outfit. She was wearing a denim skirt with a gold, silk, wrap around top. She looked gorgeous._

"_Luna…wow!" she exclaimed, hugging her best friend. "Ok, what's going on?"_

"_Do you ever catch a drift of the Slytherin parties?" Blaise asked._

"_I've heard of them. They're meant to be the best parties in existence," Ginny replied._

"_That's right, every Friday night," Draco grabbed her hand and pulled her out the portrait hole. He'd changed into a pair of jeans and a black shirt, half tucked in. _

"_Where are we going?"_

"_Slytherin party," Luna replied, grinning. "Aren't you just excited?"_

_They had entered the Slytherin Common Room to the sound of deafening music. Luna had clapped her hands excitedly, and convinced Blaise to dance with her._

"_You know, I think they might like each other," Malfoy said, laughing._

"_Who woulda thunk it?" Ginny replied, grinning._

"_Drakie!" Pansy squealed, running over and kissing him on the cheek. He pulled away slightly, and Ginny laughed. "Oh. Oh dear, how cute, you brought a tagalong,"_

"_Actually Pansy, Ginny's my date for the night," Draco said. Ginny whipped her head around, shocked._

'_What?" Pansy screeched._

"_What?" Ginny whispered._

"_Dance with me," he replied, taking her hand and leading her out to the dance floor next to Luna and Blaise. He put his hands on her hips, and she raised hers above his head, and let them rest around his neck, and on his shoulders. They were dancing slowly, to Christina Aguilera's 'Walk Away'._

"_Not the most romantic of songs, but we can manage," he said, grinning._

_He had taught her how to slow dance, and she in turn taught him how to dirty dance like the best of them. Her hand expertly tucked behind his head, and pressed up against him, they began to sway slowly. His skin pressed against hers, she could hear his breath quicken as she moved against his body._

_At the end of the night, she fell asleep in his arms, and he carried her back to their room, placing her on her bed and closing the door…_

"You were friends with Malfoy!" Hermione screeched. "After everything he did!"

"Look, I explained it to you ok? I know what he did was wrong! But he was so nice, so understanding!"

"And Zabini! I thought you hated him!"

"I did! But they looked after me so well, and they were so good to me!""

"Oh really?"

"Hermione please, calm down ok? It's all over anyway. The only true friends I had are gone!" she said miserably.

"We were your friends!"

"No, Hermione! You were the Dream Team! The Golden Trio! Trio, Hermione, TRIO! I was never a part of that. I was, in Draco's words, an acquaintance,"

"Oh Gin, why couldn't you have told me this earlier?"

"What difference would it have made?"

"I don't know! Any!"

"Hermione!" Ron bellowed. Ginny looked at her.

"You should go," she said.

"Mhmm," Hermione removed the Imperturable charm and stepped out.

Ron put his arm around Ginny and kissed her cheek.

"If you ever need anything, any help at all, just call me ok? I don't care what it is," he whispered in her ear. Ginny looked at him in surprise, and he nodded. "I love you little sis, I would give up everything to make sure you're happy,"

She hugged him, whispering in his ear. "Even your friends?"

He smiled at her and nodded, walking out the door.

"I'll call you tomorrow Ginny, ok? We'll work out a lunch plan or something, ok?"

Ginny nodded, and waved them away. She shut the door and turned around, almost walking straight into Harry.

"Did you and Hermione have a good chat?" he asked.

"Yes, it was lovely. It was nice to think I had a friend,"

"I'm your friend Virginia,"

"Harry, you're Virginia's friend. This is what you want, Virginia is what you want. What I meant, is that it's nice to know some people still remember fun, loving Ginny Weasley,"

"You're not Ginny Weasley anymore," he growled.

"No, but god I would give anything to be!" she yelled, turning around to face him.

"You're saying you don't want this? You never wanted to marry me?"

"If I could turn back time, and say no, by God Harry, I would! If I could find a way, I might actually still have friends of my own, people who cared about me!"

"Those slimy Slytherin gits!" he spat. "Draco Malfoy!"

"At least they cared! At least **he **loved me!" she screamed.

"He what?"

"Never mind, just forget I said anything," she said.

"Listen, Virginia, I – "

"Harry please, just let me go to bed. I'm so tired," _Ever so tired…_

"I…of course. I'll see you soon, ok?"

She nodded, and planted a kiss on his cheek. "I'm sorry honey. I'll try to be better,"

She wanted him to say, 'No, don't worry, it's me, it's all me,' but he just nodded. "Please do,"

She sighed, and went into the bedroom, changed slowly into her pyjamas and climbed into bed, thinking of Draco, Blaise and Luna.

She'd received a wedding invitation from Blaise and Luna a few months ago, but Harry had refused to let her go. Her heart had ached at not being able to see her friends. But she sent a gift, and her blessing and apologies that she could not be there.

"God I miss you guys," she said softly, and sobbed into her pillow.

**A/N: Hey to anyone who has read this! The idea for this just sort of popped into my head while I was having a shower, and it was meant to be a one shot, but I couldn't work out how to make it so! I guess I've kind of painted Harry in a bad light, that usually tends to happen in my stories, but I really do like him! Honestly! And Draco may be a little OOC or maybe even a lot, but I'm trying to think that the events of HBP changed him, I mean come on! He cried to Moaning Myrtle for Gods' sakes! Anyway, let me know what you think, ok?**


	2. Slipped Away

CHAPTER 2!

DISCLAIMER – I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own the rights to any of the songs used in this story.

_I miss you_  
_Miss you so bad  
I won't forget you  
Oh it's so sad  
I hope you can hear me  
I remember it clearly  
The day you slipped away… _

Slipped Away – Avril Lavigne

----------------------------------------------

Ginny woke up the next morning, alone and tired, after dreaming restlessly of her sixth year at Hogwarts with her true friends.

"I never should have said anything to Hermione," she sighed, sitting up slowly and going over to the dresser.

She put a dressing gown over the pair of shorts and singlet she slept in and wandered into the kitchen. She pulled out the toaster and put in some bread, grabbed the milk and drank some from the bottle. _Ah, the luxuries when Harry isn't home!_ She thought, smiling to herself. She put some jam on her toast and sat down to read the paper.

Nothing really interesting, blabbing on about how good Harry was, how lucky we were to have him, blah, blah, blah…

She put the paper down just as the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Ginny?"

"Hermione? How are you?"

"Good, how are you?"

"I'm great! I know this sounds strange, but I love waking up on my own!"

"After the story I heard last night, I'm sure you do!"

"Yeah, look, I just want to say thank you for understanding. I guess I just really needed someone to vent to, you know?"

"Well, I'm glad I could help. Listen, I don't have much time, I'm a bit busy this morning, but I just wanted to know if you wanted to catch up for lunch?"

"Um, yeah, that would be good. What time?"

"Around 1 at the Three Broomsticks? I need to take a trip into Hogsmeade anyway, so…"

"Yeah, that'll be fine. I wanted to go visit Fred and George anyway, see how they're fairing with the old Zonko's,"

"Mm, I still can't believe they bought them out. They've done so well for themselves!"

"Oh I know! Well, I should go Hermione, I've got some stuff to do around here, and then I want to do some shopping. I feel like a good splurge will do me good,"

"You go Gin, spend all of Harry's money!"

"I'm pretty sure I could spend millions and not even make a dent!"

"True, true. Alright, well I'll see you this afternoon, yeah?"

"Sure Mione, I'll talk to you soon!"

"Bye!"

"Bye!"

Ginny hung up the phone feeling considerably happier. Sure, she didn't really want someone fussing over her, acting like she was fragile or something, but the fact that there was now someone who knew what she'd been through was a nice thought.

She looked through her wardrobe, and snorted in disgust. She rifled through and pulled out her old black skinny jeans (which she had managed to save from Ms Davis' bonfire), a white shirt and some beaded necklaces, she fixed her hair and make up, grabbed her handbag and locked up the apartment.

The little apartment was the one thing that Ginny had chosen in her marriage to Harry, and after much screaming and carrying on, he had let her purchase it and decorate it to her liking. He didn't know about the secret room behind the bathroom that housed all her old Hogwarts things, including photos of herself, Blaise, Luna and Draco.

Draco… 

She hadn't seen him since the day Harry had banned him from her life. She'd shown up at his apartment, cool, calm and collected…

_She knocked on the door, straightening her skirt and fixing her hair. He opened it and smiled widely at the sight of his guest, then took in her outfit and scoffed._

"_Gin, babe, I think you just aged ten years!" he laughed, going to kiss her on the cheek. She pulled away and walked in._

"_Draco," she replied coolly._

"_So, what's up Gin? Life with the Minister not quite working out for you?"_

"_It's Virginia, and Draco, I've never been happier,"_

"_Virginia?" he scoffed. "You used to hex people for calling you that!"_

"_Well, I thought it was about time I grew up,"_

"_Ginny, you're only 19 for Gods' sake!"  
_

"_It's Virginia you imbecile!"_

"_Imbecile?" he repeated quietly, obviously hurt. "Well, why exactly are you here __**Virginia**__?"_

"_I think it's time we both grew up don't you? You had to know this would happen,"_

"_What would happen?"_

"_Draco, I'm the wife of the Minister for Magic. I can't be seen with Death Eaters, can I?"_

"_How dare you?" he said to her, his voice menacing. She almost took a step back, but held her ground, her heart breaking with every word that left his mouth, every tear that almost fell from his eyes._

"_You know I was never a part of that!"_

"_Oh please Draco, I know you lied to me. Surely you know I lied to you as well?"_

"_When did you lie to me?"_

"_How long did I pretend to care about you?"_

"_P – pretend? It was all a lie?"_

"_All of it,"_

"_You actually expect me to believe that? Everything we went through, the things we – we did,"_

"_Oh please, my friends had left me! I needed someone to latch onto!"_

"_Ginny,"_

"_Virginia. I used you Malfoy. You were nothing! You __**are**__ nothing but a piece of scum on my shoe!"_

"_What is he blackmailing you with to make you do this?" he asked._

_She cringed at how right he was._

"_Blackmail? Draco please, I thought you were intelligent! Don't tell me you honestly thought I cared about you?"_

"_You little slut! Get out of my house!"_

"_You call this a house? My, my, how the tables have turned!" she replied, laughing. "Goodbye Draco Malfoy. Thank you so much for your company. It was…entertaining to see you running around like a little puppy dog,"_

_She waved coyly and walked out. She heard glass shatter as he threw something after her. She managed to reach the limo parked out the front before she burst into tears…_

He had told Blaise and Luna everything, and despite the wedding invite they had sent her, she knew they hated her, even despised her for the way they thought she had treated them. She wiped away a tear, and then smiled as she felt Harry's muggle credit card in her pocket.

"May as well shop away my sorrows!" she grinned cheerfully.

- - -

Draco Malfoy sat bolt upright in his bed. He was sweating profusely. He had dreamt about her again…

I used you Malfoy…I thought you were intelligent…I used you! 

He hadn't stopped thinking about her, ever. His friends were all at him to find a suitable partner, but she was the only one who would ever be good enough for him. All the while he had known she loved Potter. Perfect Potter, Saint Potter, Idiot Potter…

But he had something of Ginny's that Potter would never have, no matter what she'd told him, no matter what he'd thought…

_The night before his Graduation, she snuck into his Head Boy's room. He was asleep, and she rested her head against his shoulders._

"_Ginny?" he asked groggily, the touch of her skin waking him up._

"_Hi," she replied. He felt something wet against his shoulder, and when he tilted her head up to face him, he saw she was crying._

"_Ginny, what's wrong?"_

"_I'm going to miss you," she whispered. "I mean, I know I was just your acquaintance and everything…"_

"_Oh, Gin, you were so much more than an acquaintance,"_

"_Really?" she asked looking up at him. He grinned at her. She looked like an angel sitting there like that, he couldn't let her be miserable._

"_Oh come here!" he said, and he cuddled her into his bare chest. "It's going to be alright. You've got Luna, and I'll write to you, and come and visit on Hogsmeade weekends and everything. It'll be fine!"_

"_I don't know what I'm going to do without you," she whispered. She looked up at him, and before he could say anything, she caught his lips with her own, pulling him onto her slowly._

"_Ginny," he protested._

"_Please, Draco. Do this for me?"_

"_I'm not going to take advantage of you, Gin," he tried to pull away._

"_You're not taking advantage of me, Draco Aurelius Malfoy. I know exactly what I want,"_

_She pulled him down on top of her, and he could no longer resist the temptation that had been inside him for so long…_

"Yes, I bet she told Potter she was an innocent little virgin," he sneered. "Little slut,"

He wandered into his kitchen in nothing but his boxer shorts, opened the fridge and pulled out the milk carton. He took the top off and drank straight from the bottle and grinned. _The benefits of not living with anyone!_

He replaced the milk in the fridge and grabbed a t-shirt off his couch, throwing it on. _God knows how long it's been sitting there…_ he thought.

He was walking into his bathroom when there was a knock at his door.

"Who the fuck calls at – " he looked at his watch " – ok, 11 o'clock. Apparently it's later than I thought,"

He opened the door and came face to face with one of his oldest enemies.

"Granger," he sneered.

"Malfoy. I need to talk to you,"

- - -

Two hours, three shopping centres and approximately two thousand dollars spent on Harry's credit cards later, Ginny Weasley sat in the Three Broomsticks, sipping on a Butterbeer, surrounded by bags. She checked her watch and sighed.

"It's not like Hermione to be late," she said to herself.

"That could quite possibly be because she's not coming," a voice behind her sneered.

_No! It can't be! _She tilted her head up and gasped. _It is…_

"I thought I told you to stay away from me?" she said, her voice shaking.

"Oh, cut the crap. Granger told me everything,"

"Hermione? You spoke to Hermione?"

"Yeah. Well sort of. I tried to kick her out when she mentioned your name, but she tied me to a chair and _Silencio_'d me before I could do anything,"

"The great Draco Malfoy, caught unawares," she replied, grinning.

"Don't rub it in alright,"

He stood in silence, staring at her for a minute.

"Well, do you want to sit down?" she asked.

"Um…sure, why not? It looks like you've developed quite a taste for shopping?"

"It's amazing what you can do with muggle credit cards," she replied, holding Harry's cards up in a fan. "You should thank him, he's paying for your lunch,"

"Uh uh, no way. Potter is not shouting me anything! Neither are you!"

"Oh please, let me have my fun! Could you imagine the look on his face if he found out I shouted his arch enemy lunch?"

"I wouldn't want to get you in trouble with Harry darling," he whispered.

He bowed his head and she looked at him for a minute. "Draco, I'm so sorry. For everything,"

"For what exactly?"

"For everything! For treating you the way I did, for saying I used you! For calling you a piece of shit. It was all a lie,"

"Why should I believe you?"

"Because once upon a time I was the only one you _could_ believe," she whispered.

"Can I get you anything?" a waitress came sauntering up to the table and eyed Draco hungrily.

"Two Butterbeers, and two chocolate sundaes," Ginny said.

"Our favorite lunch?" Draco asked, eyeing her with an amused smile.

"There are some things you never forget,"

"So…you look good. What's with the hair though? And the eyes?"

"Ah. Mr. Minister of Magic didn't like them, so I had to change them,"

"I'm sensing a little hostility here?"

"Hatred would be more like it. Do you know the arsehole paid his slut assistant to burn my clothes. In front of me!" she exclaimed.

"Hey! I paid for half of those!"

"I know, how much does it suck!"

"It sucks a lot!"

"I saved my jeans though," she said happily, indicating the black jeans she was wearing.

"They were always my favorites," he replied.

"Mine too. I wore them to my first ever Slytherin Party!"

"Oh God, I remember! You were so upset that night. I don't even remember why!"

"The funny part, Draco, is that I don't either,"

"You still slicing yourself up then?" he asked.

"Always were a tactless fool weren't you?"

He grinned and shrugged innocently.

"I did a little while back. Then I remembered the night I broke your nose and I stopped,"

"Promise?"

"I swear on my life Draco,"

"How much does that mean anymore?" he asked quietly.

"Truthfully? Not a lot," she replied.

The waitress delivered their order, still eyeing Draco. He reached across the table and grabbed Ginny's hand, shrugging apologetically at her.

"Sorry love, I'm taken,"

The waitress threw Ginny an evil look and walked away. Ginny pulled her hand away quickly.

"Draco! If I'm recognized, he'll kill me!"

"Oh please, Saint Potter?"

"He isn't really a saint anymore Draco. He's actually a bit of an arsehole,"

"I always did try to tell you,"

"That you did,"

"So what did you buy?" he asked.

They had fun for half an hour, while she showed him all her clothes that she'd bought.

"Surely he doesn't let you wear these?" Draco asked incredulously, as he held up a pair of shorts and a halter neck.

"He doesn't know they exist. I sneak out occasionally under the guise of meeting one of my non-existent friends, and go to one of the muggle clubs,"

"Are they any good?"

"Compared to the old Slytherin Parties?" she asked. He grinned at her. "Nah, they're actually pretty crap, but I can dance the night away with whoever I want, and know that no one will ever know who I am,"

"So have you ever cheated on Harry darling?"

"I'm a lot of things Malfoy, but I'm not a cheat," she reprimanded.

"Sorry, I should've known better," he replied, grinning.

"Yes! You bloody well should have!"

"You know you love me!" he replied, grinning. Then he realized what he said and ducked his head, showing a lot of interest in his melted sundae.

"Still a sore spot huh?" she asked.

"No. The only girl I've ever really cared about showed me some affection, then stepped all over me and married my arch enemy. It's not really a sore spot, more of a pain in my ass,"

"Look, Malfoy, I really did…Never mind,"

"No, tell me. You really did what?" he asked.

"No seriously. Look, I really did care about you ok? I was seventeen, I thought that he was what I wanted. Turns out he was exactly what I didn't need. So I fucked up okay? I picked the wrong guy! It's too late now,"

"There's always divorce," he said, smiling at her. They both knew it was a joke. She threw a spoonful of ice cream at him and laughed.

"Believe me, if I could, I would!"

"Really?"

"Oh yeah! I'm telling you, being with Harry is like living a life of celibacy,"

"No sex huh?"

"More like it's so bad it's not worth mentioning. I've gotta give him brownie points, he does try!"

"But he's just not me huh?"

'Malfoy!" she exclaimed, throwing more ice cream at him.

"What? It's common knowledge that women compare their lovers, and unless you had sex with someone else in your seventh year, hereby cheating on me, then me and him are the only ones you've had, therefore you're comparing us, and I'm better!" he replied, laughing. Then his face turned solemn.

"You didn't cheat on me in seventh year did you? Keeping in mind that if you throw more ice cream at me I shall be forced to attack and draw attention to who you are and who you're with,"

"What is it with guys and blackmail!" she replied, sulking. "No I didn't cheat on you in seventh year! It was a little hard considering everyone had come to the conclusion that I was your property or something!"

"Yeah well…hey, I just remembered, it's your birthday in two weeks, is it not?"

She pouted. "Don't even go there,"

"What's wrong?"

"Remember that party we planned? Like, the biggest party anyone has ever seen?"

"Yeah, you still doing it?"

"Nope,"

"What the hell? Why the fuck not?"

"Because it's unbecoming of the minister's wife to dance," she replied.

"Oh, I'll kill him. Fuck the minister! What are you doing instead?"

She muttered something.

"Sorry, I didn't quite catch that one?"

"A tea party," she replied, almost laughing.

"What? Ginny Weasley have a fucking tea party for her 21st? It's an injustice!"

"Well you should get used to it. And besides, what does it matter to you, you're not invited!" she replied, grinning.

"You little skank! You're having a tea party with your posh husband and all your posh friends and you're not inviting little old me?" he asked, batting his eyelashes at her.

"That's about it," she replied, smiling. "Whatcha gunna do about it?"

"You know what? I'm going to sit here, ignore you, and do my incredibly sexy pouty face!"

"You are so full of yourself, it's almost unbearable!"

"If I'm so unbearable, then why don't you leave?"

She looked at her watch.

"Shit! It's almost four o'clock! If I don't get home and hide this stuff I'll be murdered! I guess I am leaving then!"

"Please don't,"

"I have to, but I promise you I'll call, okay?"

"Alright. I'll see you later,"

They stood up and he gave her a quick hug.

"By Gin,"

"Bye Draco,"

She was halfway out the door when he realized.

"Hey! You don't have my number!" he yelled.

She smiled.

"I've had it for a long time honey, I've just never had the guts to call,"

And she left.

**THANK YOU DARLINGS FOR THE REVIEWS AND THE SUPPORT AND THE CONFIDENCE. i absolutely adore you all. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	3. You Found Me

CHAPTER 3!

DISCLAIMER – I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own the rights to any of the songs used in this story.

_Is, this a dream?_  
_If it is, please don't wake me  
__From this high.  
__I'd become, comfortably numb,  
__Until you opened up my eyes.  
__To what it's like  
__When everything's right.  
__I can't believe…  
__You found me_

_You Found Me – Kelly Clarkson_

_------------------------------------------------------------_

"Ginny? Ginny?"

Harry put his work briefcase down on the chair and looked around the house. His wife was nowhere in sight. He sighed, going to the fridge and pulling out a bottle of Ogden's Old Firewhisky. Taking a sip, he sat back down at the table, and picked up the Prophet. A note slid off the top of it.

_Darling,_

_Have gone for a run, be back in an hour. Love Virginia. XX_

_Darling?_ She hadn't called him darling for a long time. She had been behaving so strangely since the week before. She was happier, it was almost as if she was actually trying to make their marriage work, and he was pleased. He missed the way she used to be, even though he knew that the way she used to be was no longer socially acceptable.

_I'm a failure as a husband…_he thought, taking a large mouthful of his firewhiskey and smiling with satisfaction as it burned down his throat.

He stood up, putting the note back on the table, grabbing his briefcase and taking the firewhiskey with him into the bedroom. He changed into his old jeans and a loose t-shirt and sat down to watch TV. This had been the only thing he'd missed about living with Muggles; the TV. He used to occasionally be able to watch over Dudley's shoulder while he'd been doing all the chores, and he missed some of the old shows, none of which were on anymore.

He flicked on the set, only to find the news. He figured it was pointless to watch, and turned it off again, looking around for something better to do. Ginny had begged him for this apartment, begged to decorate it and furnish it however she pleased. She'd threatened to leave him for it. Then, he'd used it as blackmail to force her to banish Malfoy from her life. It had worked. Harry knew they lived in the same area, but they had never once seen each other, and he knew that Ginny would tell Harry if she had. She knew what punishment would come if she saw him again.

"_Ginny I swear to God, if you ever betray me, if you ever meet up with him and your other murderous pals, I will tell your mother!"_

Normally, informing someone's mother was not much of a threat, but informing Molly Weasley of something, now that was a different matter. And Ginny ignoring her parent's advice to stay away from the Malfoy family would be enough to get her in her mother's bad books for life. Harry didn't want to resort to that sort of blackmail, but it was the only thing that would work against Ginny.

"Harry? Are you home?"

"Virginia? Is that you?"

Ginny strolled in, wiping her face with a hand towel.

"Of course it's me," she replied, kissing him on the cheek. "Who else would it be? Your other wife?"

Harry kissed her full on the lips. "You know there's no one else,"

"Good. Let's keep it that way," she replied, knowing he was lying.

He took in her clothes and sighed. "Virginia, you didn't really leave the house like that?"

She looked down at her shorts and singlet.

"Harry. I went for a run. I'm not going to run in my slacks and a blouse, that kind of defeats the purpose,"

"Yeah, but you know how I feel about you wearing that stuff…"

"Oh Harry! Don't be ridiculous! Anyway, I went over to the other side of town; no one knows me there,"

"Yeah, but – "

"Harry, don't start. We've had such a good week, we don't need this now ok?" she said, her hands on her hips. She started to walk into the bedroom.

"Speaking of, why have we had such a good week?"

Ginny stopped. _Shit! Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!_

"What do you mean?"

"Well, last week after our little dinner party, you were basically telling me that you hated me. And for ages before that we've been a little, well, screwed up. Why has this week been so good?"

_Because I went behind your back and saw my ex…_

"I dunno," she replied, walking back and sitting on his knee. "I guess I realized that I've been really unfair to you. I mean, ok, this hasn't exactly been easy for me, but in being a bitch I've made it even harder for you! I guess I just realized I haven't been entirely fair,"

"Hmm, I like this, I think," Harry replied, kissing her.

_Yuk, yuk, yuk! _Ginny was secretly repulsed, but she kissed him back, in the hopes that he would stop.

"Ginny, I miss you," he whispered.

"I haven't – you just called me Ginny,"

"Mmm," he moaned. He picked her up and carried her to bedroom.

_Oh God no please! Not again! Ok, Draco, think Draco!_

"Make love to me, Virginia?"

"If that's what you want," she whispered sadly.

* * *

An hour later, Ginny emerged, looking truly bored and acting as if nothing had happened. Harry came out a moment later, grinning like a mad man.

"Hey gorgeous," he said, kissing her on the side of her neck.

"Hi, Harry. Do you want some coffee?"

"No thanks, I'm fine. That was – "

"I don't wanna talk about it,"

Harry looked slightly put out for a minute. "Well why not?"

"Because if we talk about it," she replied, kissing his forehead. "Then we'll analyze every good part of it, and then it'll ruin the memory," _And I might just empty my stomach contents…_

"Sounds fair," he replied, shrugging. "So what are we doing tonight? I thought maybe we could do the muggle thing. You know, dinner and a movie?"

"Um, I'm not sure. I organized to go out with this girl I met on my run,"

He pulled away.

"Ginny, you know I don't like you going out with people I don't know,"

"I understand that Harry, but I need some friends of my own. That means you don't need to know every single one of them. And can you stop calling me Ginny, you're really screwing up my head!"

"What do you mean? I thought you wanted to be Ginny again?"

"It's too late for that Harry, I'm a different person,"

"Pardon?"

"Look, I appreciate you trying, but it's been so long, Harry. I am Virginia, and believe it or not, this is actually sort of what I want…" she replied, lying through her teeth.

"Really?" he asked, a smile creeping onto his face.

"Look, I know you don't wanna talk about it, but I was thinking the other day, I've got everything I need. I've got the most amazing husband, who I love deeply – " _I hate you, I hate you, I hate you! _"I've got the most gorgeous apartment, and a life that I love. I made the right choice,"

"Over?"

"Malfoy, of course,"

Harry pulled away from her. "I thought we weren't gunna talk about this…"

"I know, I'm just saying, if I ever regretted my choice, I don't now,"

'Virginia have you spoken to him?"

"No, I haven't spoken to him. Why would you think that? With the threat you gave me, how could I even think about it?"

"True," Harry replied, smirking smugly.

"Harry, are we going to ruin what just happened?" she asked, grinning.

"No, darling. We won't. So what about dinner?"

"I told you, I'm going out with Julie tonight,"

"Julie?"

"The friend, you know from my run," she replied impatiently. _Muggle nightclub here I come…_

"How do you meet these people? I mean, you're always going out with people that you meet randomly,"

"Where I run, there's a park. I stop there occasionally and I meet people,"

"Well, with what you wear it doesn't surprise me," he mumbled angrily.

"Oh don't be immature!" she exclaimed. She was growing impatient now, he was aggravating her, taking her to her limits.

"Well I'm sorry but I don't like it! Maybe I could come with you…"

"Harry!" she yelled, wheeling around. "Can I have my own life? Is that too hard?"

"Why do you always turn on me like this?" he yelled.

"Because I just want a little break, just a little one. Is that too bloody hard!"

"Fine! Ok, fine! I'll just leave you to it then shall I?"

"That would be really nice darling, thank you," she replied, kissing him on the head.

Harry stood there, looking confused. _What is it with her lately? She goes from one extreme to another._

Ginny walked slowly into the bedroom, then once she was out of Harry's sight range, she jumped on the bed, reached down and pulled her mobile out of her bag. _Draco Malfoy, you had better know how to text! _

She punched in a short message '_Meet me at the Three Broomsticks at 8, feel like testing Muggle club?_' and got a reply almost straight away, agreeing. She almost squealed, but then realized that Harry would be able to hear her, so she pulled a pillow over her face and screamed. She was so excited. Since her meeting with him, she'd been missing him so much. She'd only gotten through painfully boring sex with Harry by scheming to meet up with Malfoy later.

"Ginny?"

She sighed angrily. "Yes Harry?"

"Maybe we could go out for dinner tomorrow?"

"If that's what you want," she groaned. _Oh, God! He's going to want sex again!_

"Is it what you want?"

"Of course Harry," she replied, putting on a sickly sweet voice. "Darling, I couldn't think of anything more fun,"

"Maybe we could go and see a movie?"

"Can we skip the movie sweetie?" she asked.

"Why's that?"

"I'm just not sure I feel like sitting through it for so long," she called out. "I've got a better idea,"

She walked into the kitchen and sat down on his lap again.

"How about we have dinner, and then come home and we hire a movie instead…"

"Yes?"

"…and we buy some popcorn, and we lie in bed and watch it, then we can do what we want,"

"Sounds good to me," he replied, kissing her.

"Good. Now I should probably get ready, but I promise I'll see you soon okay?"

"Where are you going to go?"

"Um, not sure. I think one of her friends is throwing a dinner party, so we'll see what happens after that,"

"Ginny, please don't be too late…" he warned.

"Well, hey, she offered to let me stay the night at her place, so I might do that so I don't bother you,"

"You won't bother me,"

"But I still might stay there. I think it'll be nice, you know,"

"If that's what you want,"

"We say that to each other a lot don't we?"

"Yeah, I guess we live for making each other happy,"

Ginny smiled. _Divorce me, that'll make me happy!_

"Well, I should get dressed. I don't want to be late,"

"Nothing too skanky, ok?"

"Harry, there's nothing skanky in my wardrobe. Ms Davis made sure of that,"

"I found your black jeans," Harry said quietly. She whipped around quickly.

"Harry toss them and I swear to God I will toss _you _out!"

"I had no intention of tossing them, I think it's cute that you kept them. Just don't wear them,"

"Ugh!" she screamed. "I will wear what I bloody well want to!"

"Virginia…"

"Oh Harry, get over it, please. I love my jeans, what else do you want me to wear?"

"Anything but them,"

She pulled out her running shorts and handed them to him. "I've got about five pairs of these, how about I wear them?" she asked sweetly.

"Virginia I don't know how to make you understand, you're in the spotlight with this marriage! Please, just dress appropriately?"

"Fine, I'll wear my skirt,"

"Which skirt?"

"The long pencil skirt, is that alright?"

"Perfect,"

"Okay, now get out while I get dressed,"

"But I want to watch you get dressed…" he replied, trying to kiss her. She pushed him away.

"Out,"

"Fine," he sulked.

Once he was gone she threw on the skirt and top he wanted her to wear, rolled on a pair of tights, and put on her shoes. She unceremoniously threw her black jeans and a hot pink top with a diamante brooch into her bag, with a pair of black heels. She tossed her make up into the bag, added some hair clips, and went to her desk. She pulled out her muggle straightener, thanking God the thing had been invented. She quickly went over her hair and put on a thin coat of foundation.

_I've got an hour…what am I going to do for an hour?_

She looked around, and seeing nothing interesting, grabbed her bag and threw it over her shoulder.

"Harry? I'm leaving honey,"

She walked out into the living room, where he was sitting holding a bottle of Butterbeer. She kissed him on the head and smiled.

"I'll see you tomorrow ok sweetie?"

"I'll miss you," he said. She laughed, and walked to the door.

"Have fun tonight,"

* * *

She apparated to Draco's apartment building, not knowing whether he had put wards up on his particular apartment or not. She walked up the stairs and knocked on the door.

"What?" he yelled.

"Let me in!"

"Ginny?" he asked, opening the door slightly. "I thought we were meeting at – wow what's with the clothes?"

"These are my clothes I leave the house in, or he kills me,"

"I invited some friends of mine,"

"Oh God, do I know them?" she asked, slightly worried.

"Well, we're not sure. See you know us, and we _thought_ we knew you…" said a pissed off voice from the corner.

"Oh my God. Blaise Zabini," she said, putting her hand to her mouth. "I never thought I'd see you again,"

"I'd rather hoped – "

"Blaise, honey, shut up!" came a voice from the bathroom.

"Luna?" Ginny squealed, unable to believe what she was hearing.

"Hi bitch,"

"Luna, please…"

"So, Draco explained your little situation to us,"

"Oh?" Ginny asked, raising her eyebrows at Draco. "Which situation would that be?"

"The one in which you want to get divorced and leave Harry but you can't. Oh and he blackmailed you into telling us to piss off out of your life," Blaise replied.

"Blaise, he threatened to tell my mother," she whispered.

Luna dropped the glass she was holding. "He didn't?" Ginny nodded grimly. "That dirty rat!"

"What the hell? What the fuck does it matter if he threatened to tell your mother?" Blaise exclaimed impatiently.

"Mate, have you ever met Molly Weasley?" Draco asked.

"No, but – "

"Do you remember when we broke into the Gryffindor Common Room and painted it green and silver? And then we bribed the House Elves into giving the Gryffindors rotten food for breakfast?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Do you remember how angry Ginny was with us?"

"Yeah, that was fuckin scary,"

"Well, quadruple that anger, and you have Molly Weasley…on a good day,"

Blaise's mouth dropped open, and he turned to Luna, who nodded grimly. He crossed the room and hugged Ginny.

"I'm so sorry Gin, so sorry,"

She threw her arms around him and he swirled her around in a circle.

"Blaise Zabini I missed you so much!" she cried, kissing him on the cheek. She ran over to Luna and hugged her too.

"I missed you too!" she exclaimed. Luna hugged her back, tightly.

"Ginny Weasley, don't you ever let go again!"

"I promise I won't," she replied.

"But Gin, what's with the clothes?" Blaise asked, unable to keep a straight face any longer.

"It's the only thing Harry will let her walk out of the house in," Draco replied for her.

"God! I wouldn't _let_ Luna out of the house in something like that!"

"Yeah, well. Gimme five minutes and I'll be changed okay?"

"Good, because we have a surprise for you," Draco replied.

"What sort of surprise?" she asked, smiling.

"The one where the only thing I tell you is that we're not going to any Muggle club, and that when we're ready to go, I'm going to have to blindfold you,"

"Ooh! Excitement. I'll be back!"

When she came out, Draco's mouth dropped, and he didn't bother to try and hide it. Her jeans were nothing new, but she made them look it. The pink top showed off her curves perfectly, hugging all the right places, while still looking respectable. Her black shoes had aa point toe, and had a stiletto heel. There was a diamante brooch on the middle of each shoe that matched the one on her top. Her hair had been curled into ringlets and pinned up on the top of her head, her face pale, but her eye make up dark, she was his vision of perfection. He was hungry for her, he wanted to rip it all off…but he knew he couldn't, and it angered him.

"Ginny, baby, you've still got it," Blaise remarked, grinning and walking over to her. He put his arm around her waist and kissed her cheek. "I was worried you'd lost it,"

"This is me Blaise honey, he can't bury this. It's the foundation for everything I am,"

"Even the lies?" Luna asked, playing with Ginny's ringlets.

"I wouldn't be able to lie if I didn't know there was this to come back to,"

"You're not using us are you Ginny dear? For revenge?" Blaise asked.

"If you'll remember, I had no idea you were going to be here. And it wasn't me who contacted Draco, it was Hermione. Although I must say, revenge would be mighty nice,"

"Hmm, I'm not sure if I appreciate that," Blaise replied, smiling.

"Oh come off it, Zabini, was there a time in which you _haven't _wanted revenge against Harry Potter for one reason or another?" Draco growled. Blaise looked at him and smiled.

"No, this is true,"

"So where are we going?" Ginny asked.

"Where we're famous," Luna whispered into her ear, and giggled. She lopped her arm around Ginny's and marched her out the door.

"Where we're famous…" Blaise repeated to Draco as he locked the door behind them.

"…As the dark quartet," Draco finished.

When they apparated into an empty room, Ginny was confused.

"Guys? Where are we?" she looked around as Draco flicked on a light. She was surrounded by coats and bags. "We're in a cloakroom? Why are we in a cloakroom?"

"Ginny, baby, do you remember when we first became close?"

"You mean when we became friends…sorry acquaintances. Or when we actually became close?"

"When we actually became close. Where were we?" Malfoy replied, his hand on the doorknob. He turned it slowly as she answered.

"We were at my first Slytherin Par – oh my God,"

The music hit her like a ton of bricks; washed over her, made her feel so many emotions at once. Excitement, happiness, joy…She looked around and took in her surroundings. All green and silver, with pictures of friends she had never forgotten, people Harry had forced her to abandon, painted on the walls.

"Look," Draco said, pointing at the wall. She looked up, and right in the centre of the wall, the largest picture of all, stood Ginny, Draco, Blaise and Luna, under the heading of 'The Dark Quartet'.

"Where we're famous," Luna whispered in her ear again.

She turned to Draco to see him grinning like a madman.

"Are you happy?" he asked.

"I'm ecstatic," she replied. "I can't believe it! These parties are still going?"

"They never stopped. Every night, for whoever wants to come. The music never stops," he replied, taking her hand.

"Draco, I'm married," she whispered.

He put his mouth to her ear and whispered softly. "In spirit or by name?" at the look on her face, he grinned. "Just what I thought. You have always been mine,"

They joined Blaise and Luna, who were dancing with Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle. Each hugged her in turn, as did many who realized who she was. She apologized to each and every one of them, and they all shrugged it away.

"Sometimes in life," Pansy said to her. "We have to do things that we really don't want to. You may have started out liking Harry Potter, but in the end, your marriage is just another tedious task, and here is where you escape,"

She wrapped her arms around Ginny and kissed her. Much to Malfoy's enjoyment, she kissed back.

_This is the life I remember, _she thought. _This is the life I want…_

_- FLASHBACK - _

_The first time another female had ever kissed Ginny, she had recoiled. When Blaise had kissed her, she had looked to Malfoy for support, only to find he was laughing at her. She'd pulled him aside later on, attacking him._

"_What do you think you're doing? How is this funny?"_

"_At Slytherin Parties, there are no rules, Gin. Sharing is allowed. Don't worry, no one talks about it the next day,"_

"_Really?" she asked somewhat intrigued._

"_Of course. For us to talk about what goes on at these parties, we would have to acknowledge their existence. And they don't exist, do they?"_

_She shook her head and smiled. "So you won't mind if I go back and snog Blaise then?"_

"_As long as tomorrow, you remember that you're mine,"_

_- END FLASHBACK - _

Ginny pulled away from Pansy, laughing.

"I haven't done that in ages!"

"You've got a lot to catch up on," Draco said to her, pulling her close and catching her lips with his. She kissed him back, passionately, closing her eyes…she could feel herself wanting to give into him, knew what she wanted to do…knew it was impossible…

He bit her bottom lip, and pulled her into him.

"What happened to not cheating on your husband?" he asked.

"Slytherin parties, darling. To acknowledge the cheating, you'd have to acknowledge they exist," she replied, grinning.

"Dance with me Ginny Weasley,"

"It's Virginia Potter, Malfoy,"

"Not in this world. In this world, you're whatever I say you are, and I say you're mine," he said, before slipping his arms around her waist and pulling her close, moving to the music, feeling it, obeying it. For the music was their master, and tonight, they were just the slaves.

**A/N: Lolz, this story is getting weird…but I love it!! The idea of the Slytherin Parties intrigues me, and the idea of sharing just came to me…let me know what you think about it all. Thanks so much for reviewing, I was so scared no one would like it! Aimee xx**


	4. Say Goodbye

CHAPTER 4!

DISCLAIMER – I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own the rights to any of the songs used in this story.

_You don't know me, like you knew me  
__You stopped listening  
__The moment that I needed you the most  
__You can't see me, like you saw me  
__But it's hard for you to pull me from the ground  
__So I scream, scream coz it hurts  
__Your every word  
__Cuts me inside and leaves me worse  
__There's no way back, but if there was  
__You'd still be you, and I'd still need  
__To Say Goodbye…_

Say Goodbye – Ashlee Simpson 

--------------------------------------------------------

Harry didn't know what to think. A few days ago, Ginny had hated him. Then she had loved him. Now she hated him again. She was lying in bed next to him, her back to him, pretending to be asleep – even though she knew he knew she was still awake.

"Ginny? Ginny I know you're awake. Can you at least let me know what's going on in my own relationship?"

"This isn't a relationship, it's a sentence. I committed a crime, and I'm paying the ultimate price,"

"Oh really?" he asked, fuming. "And what's that,"

She climbed out of bed, pulling the sheet around her naked body and walking into the bathroom. She poked her head around the corner slightly when she got in.

"Freedom," and promptly slammed the door before he could move.

-------------------

She stood in there for about 15 minutes, her back against the door, the sheet falling down her body, silently laughing. Since her night out, she had wanted make him pay. Since her night out, she had realized exactly what she was missing, and she blamed him entirely. She knew she couldn't leave him. Ever. She was strong, but not that strong. But she could make him hate her, despise her even. She had bought another phone, a pre-paid phone, and she pulled it out of her drawer. She knew Harry wouldn't go into this drawer – it held all of her sanitary items. But even if he did get the urge, all he would find would be a packet of tampons and pads. Nothing special.

But this phone was her only communication to her world – the _real_ world. There were only 4 people who had the number – Blaise, Luna, Pansy, and of course Draco.

God, it had been exhilarating for her to be with him again. And she felt safe about it too. The Slytherin parties didn't exist to anyone outside that group – so she knew she was safe. Her secret was safe. As long as Harry never found her, she could find ways. She could easily lie to him now. It rolled off her tongue in a simple sentence. A few simple words, and it felt good.

She'd gone muggle shopping with Luna a couple of days ago. They apparated to Australia, where no one even had a chance of knowing them, and shopped away. Harry paid for it all – unknowingly of course. She paid all the bills, he just signed the blank cheques. She covered her tracks well.

She supposed deep down she loved him. Deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep…well you get the picture. There was a part of her that would have a slight inkling of interest in him. But when he turned into the scum that he was, she was glad it was only an inkling.

She turned on the hot water and let the sheet drop from her body. It was of the deepest red, and contrasted beautifully with her pale skin. The water ran down her back in floods, and she relished its calming ways. Every trickle, every drop, reminded her of Draco's soft fingers on her skin, and it had a calming effect on her, the same way he always had. She'd not had sex with him, she had forbidden it. But he hadn't needed that, he knew how to get to her. Her body was begging for him by the time he had left her bedroom in his house, and he knew it.

Tease! She thought. But she had had the most amazing time, and that was the most important thing. 

By the time she got out, Harry had gone. He'd left a note on the table, saying they needed to talk. She threw it in the fire and sat down to watch TV. Sometimes you had to love muggles, they had the best inventions…

* * *

He was pining for her. His heart, his mind, his body…it was all aching. She shouldn't be there with him! She should be here with me! 

He had to admire her though. She was still the same old Ginny. She had refused to cheat on her husband. Well, to an extent. She had refused to go all the way with him, yes that was it. Nothing else was banned though, and that was the way he liked it. So he teased and tickled and nibbled until she could stand no more, then he had kissed her goodnight and turned off the light.

He'd sent her text messages since then, describing in detail what he wanted to do to her. It made her blood boil, he knew. With passion and anger. He laughed, but inside it was killing him too. What if Potter was trying to –

No. He didn't want to think about that. About that stupid great oaf trying to please her, to make her happy. He had never gotten that part right. Although Malfoy had to be thankful to Harry dearest – he was paying his phone bills now. Ginny insisted, it was her revenge.

The phone rang, and he picked it up, praying that it was her.

"Hello?"

"Draco, it's Pansy. You need to get down here now!"

"What's up Pans?"

"Have you seen the paper this morning?"

"No, I barely just got up,"

"Well take a look,"

He pulled his Daily Prophet from the window sill where his owl left it every morning, and almost dropped it as he read the front page.

"No. No how could this happen?"

"I don't know, but you would want to pray to whatever Gods you believe in that Potter hasn't seen the front page,"

* * *

"Blaise! Honey where are you?" 

"I'm here Luna, calm down, what's up?" Blaise replied, stepping out of the shower. He dried his long hair with a towel as she paraded around in her new clothes.

"Do you like?" she asked, showing him her new skirt.

"I like very much. I don't remember buying that…"

"You didn't. The minister did," she replied, cheekily.

"Pardon? You're kidding right?" Blaise asked.

"No. Gin and me went shopping, courtesy of Mr. Harry Potter,"

"Interesting,"

"Very interesting what a muggle credit card will do for you,"

"Especially one in the name of our illustrious minister," he replied.

"Mmm, I think so,"

"Let me help you out of this skirt…" he growled.

She squealed and ducked out of his reach, running into the kitchen.

"Leave me alone!" she squeaked.

"I'm sorry, I'll be good," he replied, holding his palms up in peace. "Do you want a coffee?"

"Coffee would be nice. God I can't stop thinking about the other night!" she exclaimed.

"Mmm, it was nice to be the Dark Quartet again wasn't it?"

"I don't even remember how we got that name!"

"People got it into their heads that we were practicing Dark Magic, remember? All four of us. And don't forget we had more power over the Slytherin house than Snape or Dumbledore even did,"

"How strange, a Gryffindor controlling Slytherin," she replied, amused.

"Don't forget a Ravenclaw," Blaise added, handing her a coffee. She smiled gratefully and sat at their kitchen table. "Anything interesting in today's paper?"

"I'm not sure, I haven't – Agh!" Luna screamed, dropping her coffee mug.

"We have to get to Draco's," Blaise said quietly, picking up the paper.

* * *

"Mr. Potter? Mr. Weasley is here for your 12 o'clock," 

"You're going to have to be a little more specific than that Josh, there are seven Mr. Weasley's these days,"

"The Mr. Weasley who is your best mate and your wife's big brother," a voice said from the door.

"Ron!" Harry exclaimed. "Come in mate, how's Hermione?"

"Good. Listen, I wanted to talk to you about my sister," Ron replied. He didn't look too happy.

"Sure, what's wrong?"

"Well, I kind of get the picture that she isn't exactly happy with you right now,"

"Where did you get that from?" Harry asked, feeling slightly wary.

"Just from the way she looked the other night. I mean, Harry what's with the hair and the eyes? What was wrong with Ginny before?"

'Virginia. Look, she just stood out too much in a crowd that's all. It was nothing personal…"

Ron was trying to hold his patience, but it was thinning.

"But it's Ginny mate! She's always stood out, that's who she is!"

"Well, she's not Ginny anymore! She's the bloody Minister for Magic's wife, and she can't stand out!"

"I can't believe this," Ron said, standing up. "All this time, I thought she'd be happier with you, that you would take care of her. I thought that you'd be better for her than – "

"Than who?" Harry asked, standing also. His friend was on the verge of exploding, he could see that.

"I guess you don't know – " Ron replied, throwing the mornings paper at Harry, who caught it, but didn't look at it. " – it's really quite obvious as to who she's happier with isn't it? I _should_ kill him…but it's been years since she smiled like that, since she laughed. I prize that more than any school grudges. Goodbye Harry,"

And he left. Harry looked down at the paper and realized why everyone had stared at him this morning. Why workplace gossip was spreading all around him.

MRS. MINISTER OF MAGIC PARTIES WITH SUSPECTED EX-DEATH EATERS! 

And under that, a picture of Ginny, dancing with Blaise and Luna Zabini, and with the arms of Draco Malfoy wrapped around her waist.

"I'll kill her,"

* * *

Ginny returned from her run, hot, sweaty and satisfied. She put the key in the lock, turned it, and walked into her home, singing along to the headphones in her ears. She danced around her living room, through to the kitchen, and pulled orange juice out of the fridge, drinking from the bottle. As she turned around she gave a jump of fright, sending the orange juice flying at the kitchen wall. Her husband was sitting at the table, not moving, just staring at her maliciously, like he wanted to rip her apart. 

"Harry! What are you doing home?"

"Did you have a nice run? I presume that was where you were?"

"Well, duh, what with the shorts and the singlet and the sweat," she replied, as if he were crazy. "What are you doing home? You're not due back for – " she looked at her watch. " – another two hours,"

"Something came up that I felt deserved my full attention. Are you sure you were running?"

"Um, yeah. I'm positive. Ask any – actually don't,"

"Hows about if I ask Julie?"

"Julie? Oh, she wasn't running today. She has the flu," Ginny lied.

"In summer?"

"Yeah. Worst luck ever," she replied, feeling slightly uncomfortable. Harry sneered.

"She was fine last week,"

"I guess it took a hold quick. Look what the hell is all this about?"

"What else have you done today?"

"I, uh, I went shopping. Why?"

"Find anything nice?"

"Not really. Not today,"

"But you did two days ago,"

"T – Two days ago?" she asked. Last week she had gone shopping with Luna…

"Yeah. $3000 worth of clothes, plus another $500 on lunch…some place in Australia…"

"What are you blabbering on about?"

"Credit card statement,"

"Oh really? Which one?" she asked.

"Visa,"

"Well that would explain it. My wallet was stolen Wednesday. Someone else must have charged it," she replied, slightly afraid of the look in his eye.

"Curious. Well, I found something you might like today, Virginia,"

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes," he stood up and walked over to her, grabbing her arm. "It was hot pink. It had these little shoestring straps, and a v-neck, and right in the middle of the breasts, do you know what there was?"

She gulped. "No, what?"

"A big, silver diamante. Doesn't that sound nice?"

"Sounds a bit trashy to me," she replied, her voice wavering. He pushed her into the living room, still holding her arm tightly. Her eyes began to water.

"Why are you crying Virginia? I think that top seems like something you would have worn. I could just picture it on you. In your black skinny jeans, some pumps, with your hair all up in ringlets…"

"Harry what – "

He pushed her down onto the couch.

"Have you had any contact with anyone today Ginny?"

"No, not at all. Although the answering machine is beeping, so I assume someone tried to call,"

"Mmm, do you know why that might be?"

"Not a clue,"

"Have you read the paper today Virginia?"

"No, I haven't. Harry if you don't tell me right now what's going on, I swear I'll – "

He threw the paper at her face, and it hit her with such forced she instantly let the tears flow.

"What the fuck? Have you lost your mind?" she screamed, standing up.

"Sit down! Read the first page!"

She turned the paper over and gasped. "No. Oh no, no, no, no, no,"

"Oh yes. You promised me Ginny! Do you have any idea what you've done!"

"Harry, I – "

"You what? You're sorry? You swore to me Ginny, you swore that you hadn't seen him! Swore you never would!"

"I know I – "

"I really don't care," he replied simply. He turned to walk out of the room. "I should divorce you Ginny. I should toss you out on the street with nothing. Let you see what it's like. But no, then you'd have what you want. You could be with him then, be his _whore_," he spat the word out, and all of a sudden she flipped. She was so uncontrollably angry.

She launched herself across the room at him, and threw herself on his back. She punched him in the back of the head and scratched down his face. She went to hit him again, when he turned around quickly and punched her in the stomach.

She gasped, her hands flew to her stomach.

"You…you hit me," she said quietly. She starting coughing and spluttering. Specks of blood appeared on the carpet as she coughed.

"Are you okay? Oh my God, I'm so sorry! It was instinctive – "

"_He_ would never hit me," she replied, clutching her stomach.

He stood up and sneered at her. "You really are a little whore aren't you? Tell me _Virginia_, did you have fun? Did you screw him senseless? Until he couldn't breathe? Were you with him the way I always wanted you with me? Now I understand, I finally get it. The reason you never let me in, the reason our sex is so bad. I'm not him, am I? Be honest with me; were you a virgin when we got married?"

She looked at him, stunned. Then she began to laugh – high pitched and crazy. "I dated him for a year before you asked me to marry you! Do you honestly think that any girlfriend of Malfoy could ever say they remained a virgin for that long into a relationship with him? No Harry, I wasn't. I gave that part of myself to him willingly, and he actually pleased me! Out of everything, that's probably what I miss. Pure, raw, pleasure. No Harry, I didn't have sex with him the other night. I wanted to, but some stupid part of me didn't want to betray my husband – didn't want to cheat on you. I should have, shouldn't I? It'll be a while before I feel that again, won't it?"

He slapped her face.

"Virginia Potter, you will not leave this house, do you understand me? If you see him, I swear to you, I will have him arrested and executed!"

"What the fuck for!"

He sneered. "I'm sure I can think of something. And I'll be telling your mother, you know,"

"You moron! It's in the fucking paper! Do you really think she doesn't know! And you won't tell anyone anything, and you won't keep me prisoner!"

"Oh really? Do you think so?"

"Yes I think so, you're a wife beater now Harry. Not only could I sell my story to the Prophet, I would happily detail everything you're not, and everything he is. I understand I have to stay with you Harry – it kills me but I'll do it. But I will not be a prisoner in my own home,"

She walked past him, her head held high.

"You married a Weasley, Harry. A sister of Fred and George, most prized possession of Bill and Charlie, and yes, Draco Malfoy's _whore_ if you like. Did you really believe that you could win?"

"Listen – " he began warningly.

"No you listen. For four years I have sat back and dealt with you controlling my life. I held my head high when Hermione told me about your illustrious affairs with Cho Chang and perfect little Miss Davis. Oh yes, I knew. It's amazing who people are loyal to these days, isn't it? Your best friends betrayed you. You won't hold me prisoner, Harry. You won't tell anyone what happened, or any detail of my previous friendship with Draco. If you do, I will raise Heaven and Hell to see you pay, and I can do it. Believe me I can,"

She walked into the bathroom, leaving him stunned.

_Look what you've done now, Harry,_ he thought to himself. _You made your wife miserable, banned her from her friends, and now you hit her…twice! What kind of a man are you exactly?_

**P Thanks you guys so much for all your reviews, I really love this story. I know it get's really weird, and I'm sorry for that, but it's my baby. I just want to reiterate, I actually don't hate Harry, he's just bad in this story.**

**Flames will be printed out and used as confetti.**

**xxxxx**


	5. Addicted

CHAPTER 5!

_It's like I can't breathe,  
__It's like I can't see anything  
__Nothing but you  
__I'm addicted to you…  
__It's like I can't think  
__Without you interrupting me  
__In my thoughts,  
__In my dreams…  
__You've taken over me  
__It's like I'm not me…  
__It's like I'm not me…_

_Addicted – Kelly Clarkson_

---------------------------------------------------------

Ginny awoke the next day feeling dizzy and disorientated.

_He hit me. The bastard actually hit me!_

She looked in the mirror and saw a bruise forming on her face, the most lovely shade of purple. She almost didn't want to lift up the singlet she had slept in to see the horror inflicted on her stomach, but she did. The outline of a fist was imprinted on her skin. It was sickening, purples and blacks, surrounded by yellow. She laughed, and flinched with pain.

"Scumbag," she whispered, as she thought of her husband.

The funny part was, while she knew the battle with the Dark Lord had unhinged him slightly, she had never seen him as the type of person to hit a woman. She'd been friends with many Slytherin men, and knew that none of them would ever strike a woman, Lucius Malfoy being the exception. But Harry Potter, famous Harry Potter, brave and righteous Gryffindor, had hit his wife so hard to cause bruises like that. It almost made her laugh again, but she had learnt what sort of pain to expect through doing that.

She needed to talk to Draco. Not about Harry, god that would enrage him. No, they had to talk about the Prophet. If that photo was made available, it meant there was a spy in the Slytherin parties, which would ruin absolutely everything. She couldn't let that happen. Now that she knew they were still going on, she had no intention of ever giving them up again. They were like a drug, a drug she couldn't give up. The only way she could possibly survive her pointless existence with Harry.

"Damn you Potter, how could you do this to me?"

She walked into the kitchen in her singlet and undies, found a note from him on the table, scrunched it up and tossed it without even reading it, and sat down in front of the phone. She pressed the 'Play' button on their answering machine.

_VIRGINIA WEASLEY!!! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS? YOU'VE DISGRACED US ALL!!_

Her mother…well that was expected…

_Gin, it's Ron. I guess I should be angry…but for some strange reason I'm not. Call me back. By the way, don't worry about Mum. She's not nearly as angry as she sounded. Please call me._

Ron. Now that actually was a surprise…

_Ginny, I know we talked about all this stuff the other week, but why did you do it? It could have ruined everything! Call me soon. Look after yourself girl._

Hermione. Ginny laughed, how could Hermione of all people say that? She'd put her back in contact with Malfoy in the first place.

_Ginny? I always knew there was something going on between you and Malfoy! I knew it! Call me back babe, I envy you!_

Lavender Brown. No doubt Parvati would be next. Sure enough…

_Oh my Fucking God! Ginny Weasley, cute innocent Ginny Weasley, got the Slytherin Sex God. Harry, if you're listening to this, don't take it the wrong way. Call me Gin, I want juicy details…and I mean EVERY detail!!_

How stupid could these people be? This was Harry's phone as well, what if he had checked the bloody machine?

She deleted the rest of the messages and made herself some raisin toast. She chewed quietly for a minute, contemplating what she was going to do. She had to call her mother, she knew that. She wasn't looking forward to it…Maybe she'd call Ron first, he seemed to be on her side, strangely enough. Harry would be angry for sure, it might mean the end of their friendship. She didn't want to be responsible for that, under any circumstances.

She made a mental note to call Ron, her Mother, Hermione, and finally, Draco, Blaise and Luna. Not that they deserved the least amount of attention but she would probably argue less with them. She picked up the phone and dialed Ron's work number.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hey Ron, it's Gin, how have you been?"

"Look, I'm not sure if that's really necessary information pertaining to this case," he said. She was confused for a minute, but smiled.

"You're with him, aren't you?"

"I understand your predicament, but there's really nothing I can do right now. If you call me back with some real information, I can help you. Possibly,"

Check, call back later so you don't get your arse kicked.

"Alright. Just wanted to let you know I'm okay, and I'm sorry,"

"That's really not necessary Ma'am, it's probably a big misunderstanding,"

"I'll talk to you later Ron,"

"I'm sorry I couldn't be of more assistance. As I said, call me back with more information and maybe I could help you,"

"Got it. Bye,"

"Goodbye Ma'am,"

She hung up the phone and smiled. Poor guy, it was sad that he had to lie to his best friend like that. She'd never wanted to make him choose. She dialed her mothers number and waited.

"Mum?"

"Ginny! Ginny, we need to talk,"

"Hence the reason I called,"

"Don't be smart with me Ginny. I'm not in the mood. What have you done?"

"Mum, I didn't do anything wrong! He's been blackmailing me since the start of the marriage, what was I meant to do?"

"That doesn't mean you had to do what you did!"

"How could I not! I'm sick of lying!"

"Wait, who exactly are you referring to? As the blackmailer, I mean,"

"Well, Harry. Who did you think?"

"I thought Malfoy blackmailed you into coming out with him…Harry was blackmailing you?"

"He said if I ever saw Malfoy again, he'd tell you, and he'd take my apartment,"

"He threatened you?"

"Yes Mum, perfect little saviour boy threatened me,"

"But I don't understand why you were with Draco Malfoy!"

"Well, I was…sort of seeing him in my seventh year," she whispered.

"YOU WERE WHAT? Virginia Weasley how could - "

"Mum!" she cried. Molly was quiet. None of her children ever spoke to her like that. "He was good to me. He was better to me than Harry ever has been. I had friends! Real friends! Do you remember my best friend Luna?"

"Yes. A little out of it, but a nice girl nonetheless. I always wondered why you don't see her anymore…"

"Because Harry banned me! She got married a few months ago, and he banned me from the wedding because she married Blaise Zabini, and Draco would be there!"

"Oh dear – "

"When we got married he made me burn all of my clothes, and tell Draco, Blaise and Luna that I had used them for the two years we were friends and I never wanted to see them again, that they disgusted me and I hated them!" she was crying now.

"Ginny, dear. I think you should come and visit me. Now, right now. Forget everything else, we'll have a chat and see what we can do about all of this, ok?" Molly asked, her maternal instinct kicking in.

"Yes Mummy," Ginny replied, wiping her tears.

"That's a good girl, I'll see you soon then, okay?"

"Yes Mum, I love you,"

"Love you too. Bye Ginny dear,"

"Bye Mum,"

She hung up the phone feeling slightly put out.

I'll just call Hermione, and then I'll go…

After an early lunch at her Mother's house, Ginny felt ten times better. She'd told her mother the entire story, exactly what she'd told Hermione, but including the most recent additions, and after a long silence, her mother had believed her. She was so excited, had never even imagined that Molly would take it as well as she had. Then Molly had done the one thing Ginny had never expected her to do; she'd taken down Ginny's wedding photo, in which she was frowning and trying to get away from Harry, and replaced it with the picture from the Daily Prophet.

"To remind me of the day my happy daughter came back to me," Molly had said, before crying and hugging her daughter to the point of near suffocation.

Ginny pointed her wand at her face to change her appearance, and headed over to Draco's flat. She pushed past all the reporters, and pressed the number of the floor above Draco's on the elevator. The elevator door shut on sighs of disappointment, and she grinned. She walked down a flight to Draco's level, and knocked on the door.

"Leave me alone!" he yelled from inside.

"Malfoy – "

"Didn't you hear me – " he said, opening the door. " – leave me alone. I don't want to talk to you," he snarled. His hair wasn't gelled and he was only wearing a pair of silk pajama bottoms.

"Let me in you knob before this spell stops working," she whispered.

"Ginny?"

"Must I kick down the door?" she asked, sighing dramatically.

He threw open the door and pulled her into his arms.

"My God I thought he would have killed you or something!"

"No I'm fine," she replied, hugging him back. "But if you don't let go I think you might break my ribs,"

He pulled away sheepishly. "Oh, sorry. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, it's not me I'm worried about. I'm pretty sure that's not the picture of yourself you want painted,"

"What, ex-Death Eater? No, not exactly. But I'll live,"

"I'm so sorry Draco," she whispered, trying not to cry.

"Hey, it's not your fault,"

"It really is. I should have been more careful…"

"It had nothing to do with you! It was that sneaking Nott – "

"Theo?" she asked, surprised.

"No, his little brother! Apparently Theo wouldn't let him come to the party, obviously, I mean he's too young. But he took Polyjuice and snuck in. He took some photos, and sold them to the Newspapers to get back at us all,"

"So, no more parties?" she asked, rather dejected.

"Pfft! As if we'd let a little thing like that stop us. It just means we have to move the location and up the security. The warehouse has already been sold,"

"How do you know?" she asked.

"Because it was mine," he replied, grinning. "You thought I was a poor soul, didn't you? Living like this,"

"No! I…okay maybe. I didn't really know what to think,"

"I honestly don't do much, made a few investments. I bought some houses just out of Hogwarts, did them up and sold them for triple what I paid. It's nice to know that I don't need my father's money anymore,"

"That's really good, I'm very proud," she replied cheekily.

"I'm sure you are. But guess what, I have a new occupation as of September,"

"Really? What are you doing now?" she asked, as he handed her a bottle of Butterbeer.

"You're looking at the new Potions teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," he replied, trying to hold down his obvious excitement.

"Oh my God!" she shrieked, jumping on him. "This is so exciting! You always wanted this! Congratulations,"

"Thanks. McGonagall owled me a couple of days ago. I had to owl her after the article of course, to make sure it was still on the table, but it's all good. I accepted. I can't wait to see the look on your darling husbands face when he finds out,"

"Oh it will be priceless won't it?"

"Beyond priceless,"

"We should celebrate," she said quickly.

"Yes we should. I want to take you shopping," he replied.

"But it's your celebration! We should be shopping for you!" she exclaimed, surprised. What on earth…?

"I know. We can shop for me too. But I've got this thing coming up in a few days, and I want you to come with me," he said. "In a suitable disguise of course," he added, as she began to interrupt.

"And how are we meant to keep that up?"

"It's a Muggle thing, no one will know us. I need to be in disguise as well,"

"Why?"

"Politics, you don't need to know. Anyway, it's a pretty casual thing, but it's an excuse for me to spend lots of money on you, like I always should have,"

"Yeah, yeah. Well, if you plan on doting on me, feel free, it's been a while since I got half decent male attention,"

"Oh really?" Malfoy asked, raising an eyebrow. "We'll have to change that then won't we,"

He pointed his wand at her, and her entire appearance changed. She looked down in amazement. She'd always been able to do a face change, but not a complete face, hair clothes…well everything basically. She looked up at him, and found herself face-to-face with a tanned, black haired man with longish hair and a roguish grin.

"Shall we?" he asked, extending an arm. She took it and smiled.

"Let's,"

They apparated to Muggle France a few minutes later, laughing as Ginny nearly fell over.

"Man, I never get used to that!" she said, giggling.

"You're going to have to one day," he replied, steadying her.

"Yeah, I know. Why did you put me in heels?" she asked, fixing the strap on her shoe.

"Because I wanted to. Come on, let's go. I know the best shops here,"

"Oh really. That's good, because I know the best way to spend money,"

"There are different ways of spending money?"

"Oh yeah. Some people do the whole, 'please buy me something or I'll die!' and other retarded ways. But me, oh no, I'm just plain good,"

"But I'm happy to spend money on you…" he said, confused. "Why would you need a plan?"

"Oh, my plan isn't for you, it's against Harry. You've always bought me everything I want. I actually end up feeling bad at the end of the day,"

"Well, if we have to stop, I will tell you, alright?" he asked, putting an arm around her shoulders.

"Definitely," she replied, throwing and arm around his waist and pointing at a shop.

"Let's go in there!" she shrieked. "Oh, look at that dress!"

They shopped around for a few hours, slipping into the 'happy couple' role very easily. Ginny almost ran away when she saw Lavender and Parvati, and Draco had to pull on her arm and gently remind her that there was no way they could know her, she was completely different. She had burst into a fit of giggles then, and couldn't stop, so they'd had to sit down.

Although he generally acted bored, in reality, he loved watching Ginny shop, and didn't mind carrying her bags or whatever else she asked him to do. The look on her face when she found something she really liked was enough to keep him happy. And he had had to remind her more than once that she had a never-ending budget, and not to hesitate on any account. When they sat down for something to eat, the smile on her face was radiant.

"Thank you, so much for today. You have no idea how unbelievably fun it's been,"

"Hey, I enjoyed it as well," he replied.

"Yeah, but…I dunno, I guess it's just really nice getting some actual attention. Harry tries, but he just doesn't know what to do. It's like he thinks I'm still fifteen or something. I dunno. Anyway, thank you very much,"

"So have you decided what you're going to wear to our party?"

"Not a clue. Haven't fallen in love yet,"

"Oh really? Well, apparently, we're going to have to shop some more then,"

"Draco…"

"No, I promised I'd take you shopping, and I am. Until you fall in love anyway,"

"Well, I…thank you. You really have no idea how much this means to me,"

"I'm pretty sure I do. Anyway, what do you want to eat?" he asked, picking up a little menu.

"I…I can't exactly read French,"

"That's okay, just tell me what you want, and I'll tell you if they have it,"

"You speak French?"

"Fluently. You didn't know that?"

"You've probably told me, I just forgot. I've probably forgotten a lot about – oh hang on," she said, cut off by her phone. She looked at the display. "Crap. It's Harry,"

She flipped it open and pulled a face. "Hello,"

"Virginia, where are you?"

"I'm in Paris,"

"With who?" he demanded.

"No one Harry, I'm on my own. I needed some time alone to think about what happened last night. You remember last night?"

"Yes…how are you feeling from that,"

"You're honestly telling me you care? You only care that you…whatever, look I have to go,"

"Why? Ginny, you know I'll find out if you're with someone,"

"Harry, quit being so paranoid. Hermione is like my only real friend, and she's working, remember? Get over yourself. Just because you're out chaperoning your many whores, doesn't mean I'm doing the same!"

She slammed the phone closed and threw it into the water next to them.

"Um, what are you going to do about that?" Draco asked, trying not to laugh.

"Buy another one, say that was stolen. I've done the same thing many times," she reassured him. "Harry thinks I'm careless. Really, he shouldn't make me so angry. Anyway, food," she said, clapping her hands together.

"Yes food," he replied.

'I am absolutely starving, you have no idea! I feel like I haven't eaten for a week!"

It was towards the end of the day when Ginny really found what captured her heart. It was a simple white shirt, with a denim vest over it, a black tie, and a pair of tight black three-quarter pants. She found a pair of black heels to finish it off, and Draco grinned.

"You look absolutely gorgeous," he said.

"Mm, thank you. You know, we walked all over Paris, just to find this. Isn't it hot?"

"It is. And it's really not that expensive, as compared to some of the other stuff you've bought today. But one more thing…" he said. He walked over to the mens section of the store and pulled a black Fedora off a mannequin. He came back over to the change room, where Ginny was checking the price tag, and placed it carefully on her head. He laughed.

"Oh! I love it! Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome. Now just get changed so I can pay for it all. I've got another surprise,"

"Another one? Yay, I'll be two seconds!"

Using her wand, Ginny changed in around 30 seconds, and came out of the change room smiling. She hugged Malfoy and kissed him on the cheek, putting the clothes on the counter.

"Big day sir?" the clerk asked.

"A very big day. And very worth it," he replied, looking over at Ginny, who was admiring a pair of boots. "Do you want them?" he called.

"Thanks, but I already have them! I just like looking!" she replied, grinning.

"Is there anything she doesn't have?" the girl asked, with obvious distaste.

"Quite a lot actually. Now how much is that?"

He took her out onto one of the docks on the river and sat her down, dangling her feet over the edge.

"So, did you have fun today?"

"I had lots of fun, thank you. It certainly took my mind off things,"

"Well good. I have one last surprise,"

"What's that?"

"Well, I want you to know, I didn't actually plan this, it just happened by coincidence, ok?"

"O…k?"

"Ok, first things first," he pointed his wand at her and her outfit changed again; warm clothes to suit the chill.

"Thank you very much," she said, wrapping her arms around herself. "It's getting a little cold,"

"Ok, here we go,"

He put his arms around her and apparated with her to the Eiffel Tower, where a Ferris Wheel and other rides were set up.

"A show!" she exclaimed. "Oh my gosh!"

He looked at her smiling face, and realized just how young she was. She was only 20 years old, but being forced to live the life of a 30 year old, the life she didn't want. He grabbed her hand and took her onto the Ferris Wheel.

"Come on,"

The operator let them on, and as the wheel slowly went around, fire works began to pop.

"This is gorgeous, thank you," she said, putting her head on his shoulder.

"You're very welcome," he whispered.

She watched the fireworks with a smile on her face, but inside, it was all killing her. It was 3 days until her birthday, and she was sitting here with the man she truly loved, but couldn't be with. Soon she would have to go back to an unhappy life, and an unhappy marriage, with no excitement, no real fun. She should never have let herself do this, should never have let herself go with him. This would make life at home so much harder, she finally realized, because this was what she really wanted, but could never have…

_Ginny Weasley, you are a fool…_


	6. Welcome to my Life

CHAPTER 6!

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
__Do you ever feel out of place?  
__Like somehow you just don't belong,  
__And no one understands you  
__Do you ever wanna run away?  
__Do you lock yourself in your room?  
__With the radio on turned up so loud  
__That no one hears your screaming_

_Welcome to my Life – Simple Plan_

--------------------------------------------------------------

_Ginny,_

_The girls (Lavender, Parvati, Padma, and myself) want to invite you to lunch. We feel like you've dropped off the face of the earth since the dinner party at your home last week ago, and we'd like to make sure that you are still alive and well. Also, (probably much to your dismay) we have not forgotten that your birthday is only 2 days away. We would like to organize a present for you, and maybe a dinner party. Anyway, we were wondering if you would meet us at 12 o'clock (on the dot!!) at the Three Broomsticks so that we can check your pulse and ascertain that you are indeed still with us._

_We miss you!_

_Love Hermione xx_

Ginny laughed at the letter she held in her hand. Hermione didn't often have a very good sense of humour, but it was oh so cute when she tried. She quickly scribbled a reply and sent it off with Hermione's owl Sebastien, and got ready for her morning run. Harry had left for work already, something for which she was rather thankful.

He had given her a serve about losing her phone again, but had purchased a new one on his way home from work. Other than the ripping remarks, and a lecture about wandering around Paris on her own, he wasn't speaking to her. Needless to say she was grateful for the peace.

She opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water, left, and locked the apartment after her. She had her little muggle device that played music pushed into the space between her chest and her bra, screaming music at her. Newfangled thing as it was, she enchanted it to play non stop, and to respond to commands from her voice.

She was half way around the park that she ran at, when she ran, clean into another woman.

"I'm so sorry!" she panted, taking her headphones out.

"No, don't be. It was all my fault. I'm Julie," she replied, holding out her hand.

Ginny laughed at the irony of it. "I'm Virginia. Call me Ginny,"

"Nice to meet you. I'm so sorry about that,"

"Oh don't worry. I'm sure it was as much fault as anyone's!"

"Right. Well, I should probably get going. It was nice to meet you,"

"Yeah, you too. Catch you around!"

Julie waved and ran away, and Ginny laughed once more, before putting her headphones back in and running the rest of the way around the park.

She got back to her apartment at around 11, and took a quick shower before heading into her little walk in wardrobe to work out what to wear. She pulled on her underwear, and browsed her pants, before deciding on a blue dress, with a belt tied around her waist line. She pulled on her boots, pinned her hair up in a bun, and tidied up her make up, before heading into the kitchen to grab a drink.

_Gin,_

_Hope you're doing okay. D told us about your little trip to Paris the other day, how exciting! I can't believe he took you shopping, I am so incredibly jealous. It's totally not fair. B never takes me shopping anymore, it's so aggravating. Although I do steal all his charge cards and spend thousands of galleons on clothes all by myself…and then rack up huge lunch and dinner bills, not to mention my phone bills…I love phones. Best thing muggles invented really. Anyways, so we were thinking little get together for your birthday, nothing big. You me, B, D, maybe some of your less biased little friends (if you have any). Let me know ok? Love you and miss you heaps, B and D send their love! _

_Love, L…xx_

Ginny grinned. Luna wasn't very good at hiding her identity, but whatever. She grabbed a self-inking quill out of the bench drawer and a piece of parchment, and scribbled quickly:

_Hey you!_

_I would totally love to hang out with you guys on my birthday. I'm not quite sure if inviting any of my other friends would be a good idea, because all I really have are Ron and Hermione, and God only knows how they would take that invitation. But I will most definitely hang with you guys – I'll have to find an excuse to escape my darling husband, but I'll work it out. He kind of hates me right now anyway, which works out well in my favor. See you soon!!_

_Love Gin…xx_

Satisfied, she grabbed a bottle of Butterbeer out of her fridge and popped the cap expertly, checking her watch.

"I have 15 minutes before I have to leave…bugger it, I'll just go now. Chances are there'll be someone there I know anyway, so no big," she held her Butterbeer tightly and apparated out of the apartment and into the arrivals room of the Three Broomsticks.

"Virginia Weasley!" Rosmerta cried, excitedly. "What can I get you miss? Anything, everything on the house for you!"

"Rosie, as I've told you a million times, call me Ginny. And I think I've told you a million and one times, I'm paying you, and that's the end of it. I have a traveler, but I can guarantee it will be gone in a few, so we'll talk soon!"

Rosmerta smiled, and showed her to the table reserved for the 5 girls. War had not been kind to Rosie. After the incident in Ginny's 5th year, when Draco had used her under the Imperius curse, her pub had been taken off her. Boarded up and dusty, it had sat there until the middle of Ginny's 6th year, when Draco had purchased it with his father's money, and employed Rosmerta as a form of apology. He paid her inflated wages, and after a year, she bought it back. Voldemort had taken out Draco's betrayal on Hogsmeade – the closest he could get to Hogwarts, and Rosmerta had been tortured. A large scar ran down the left side of her face, the result of what Voldemort saw as her own betrayal to him. She had chosen not to have it removed, as a reminder of her mistakes. He had burnt the Three Broomsticks to the ground.

When Voldemort was defeated however, and Draco released, he had rebuilt the Three Broomsticks from the ground up, and once again employed Rosmerta under inflated wages until she could buy it back. He blamed himself for her losses, and poured money into the business at every opportunity he got.

Ginny was contemplating all of this, when the waitress delivered her a drink.

"One on the house, compliments of the owner," she said.

Ginny scowled lightheartedly at Rosmerta, before laughing and waving in thanks.

"Milking in the spoils of your title again eh?" Hermione whispered in her ear, scaring her.

"Hermione!" she squealed, jumping up to hug her friend.

"I can't believe that you put yourself in that position Ginny!"

"What position?"

"That article never should have been published. It never should have happened in the first place!" Hermione exclaimed, taking a seat.

"Oh come on, we talked about this. How long has it been since I smiled like that?"

"Since before you married Harry," Hermione replied, begrudgingly.

"Well, it can't have been all that bad. Besides, a very good thing came out of it,"

"Which is?"

"Harry isn't speaking to me," Ginny said, grinning.

Hermione laughed in spite of herself. "That's a horrible thing to say!"

"But true nonetheless. My life hasn't been this peaceful in like, 4 years!"

"God, has it been that long?"

"Mhmm. How weird is it? I can remember my 7th year as if it were yesterday. I – "

"Hooked up with the Slytherin Sex God?" Lavender finished from behind her. Ginny grinned.

"Well, yes. There was that. How are you Lavender? Parvati?"

She hugged each in turn, and looked around. "Where's Padma. She's never too far behind,"

"Getting drinks. She'll be here in – never mind,"

"Hi Ginny!" Padma exclaimed, hugging her neck from behind.

"Hey Padma, how are you?"

"Forget me! I want to hear the story of you and Draco Malfoy!"

"Oh my God. Is that what you're all hear for?" she asked. They all looked at her, expectantly.

"But Hermione you've already heard this!"

"Yes, but it's awfully romantic. I want to hear it again,"

"You know, as Harry's best friend, you're not being all that loyal!"

"Harry doesn't have a romantic bone in his body! Draco Malfoy however, knew how to treat a girl,"

"From what I hear, he still does," Parvati replied, giggling.

"Oh really? I must ask him about that," Ginny said, smiling, but her heart ached. _How many girls had he been with since I married Harry…he has every right to, it just…hurts._

"Come on! Tell us the story!" Lavender exclaimed.

"I thought we were here to talk about my birthday?"

"Ginny Weasley, if you attempt to change the subject again I will hex you into oblivion. Tell the damn story!" Padma exclaimed.

"Bollocks! Alright, but I'm giving you the short version which is nowhere near as romantic. Back in my sixth year, we had to share a dorm because we were the Head students. Anyway, I used to stress out a lot, and I was still moping over Harry, and I had some…well I guess you could say deadly habits. Anyway, one night he came in and found me all bloody and crying, and he told me some stories and we just sort of sat for a while. Then we started talking a little bit more, and we used to study together and stuff like that. Then, about half way through the year, he found me all upset, and he made hot chocolate and then he and Blaise and Luna took me to my first ever Slytherin Party. Then on the night of his graduation, he told me he loved me, and we were together like, my entire 7th year. He used to sneak up to the castle and into my room,"

"That's so sweet!" Lavender gushed.

"Aren't I just?"

Ginny whipped around to find Draco next to their table.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, smiling.

"Hermione, ladies. I'm just doing a bit of shopping. It's a friends birthday in a few days, and I have to get her something, or she'll kill me,"

"You're going to get me killed, you know that. Get out of here before I hex you," she replied. "On second thoughts, what are you buying me?"

"Bye ladies!" he waved, and apparated out.

"Arsehole,"

"Oh my God. He's gotten hotter," Parvati sighed.

"I know. The downsides of being married," Padma added.

"He's not that good," Ginny sulked.

"Oh my God, as if you wouldn't go for him if you weren't married to Harry!" Parvati exclaimed laughing.

"If I wasn't married to Harry, I'd be married to Draco!" Ginny replied, smiling slightly.

"Fair point," Hermione said. "But your brother would have killed you,"

"Actually, I'm amazed at how supportive everyone has been! You wouldn't believe what mum did,"

"What?"

"After I told her my little story, and how Harry had blackmailed me, she actually replaced my wedding photo with the one from the Prophet. To remind her of the day her daughter came back to her, or some shit like that!"

"Wow, that's so sweet. I would have thought she'd kill you," Parvati replied.

A waitress sidled up and pulled out a note pad. "Are you ladies ready to order?"

"Yeah sure…"

After a very satisfying, deep-fried lunch, Ginny and the others sat around the table, feeling, but not looking, very bloated indeed.

"I haven't eaten that much in like, forever!" Parvati exclaimed.

"Me either. That was so good!" Padma replied.

"Well, item of business number…well God knows. Ginny's birthday!" Hermione said, sitting up more in her chair, and staring at Ginny.

"Oh holy hell," Ginny whispered dramatically.

"Ooh yeah!" Lavender squealed.

"Well, I'm busy that night, so it's out," Ginny informed them.

"Is Harry taking you out?" Hermione inquired, looking surprised.

"As if that little fun sucker would know what to do for me on my birthday! I probably won't even see him!"

"Really?" Padma asked.

"Oh yeah. He's barely spoken to me since that article came out. Actually tried to apologize so he could sleep with me. I told him to go visit Ms Davis and leave me alone,"

The girls laughed, and Ginny felt quite pleased. She was rather sick of Harry's feeble attempts to apologize. Every time he came near her, she felt her stomach and winced, bringing tears to her eyes. Fake tears of course, but just enough to anger him.

"Well, what about the night after your birthday? We could go out for dinner or something?" Lavender asked.

"Dinner sounds good. Maybe after that we can do something fun,"

"Like what?" Hermione asked.

"We could go back to my place, kick the boys out…maybe hire a stripper…" Lavender replied.

The four girls giggled slightly, and Ginny nodded. "I am going to get spoilt, wasted and have the best time of my life," she exclaimed, raising her glass into the air.

"I agree!" Parvati replied, clinking her glass to Ginny's.

"Guys, do you really think this is a good idea?" Hermione asked, slightly unsure.

"Hermione, if you're going to spoil it for me, you can go. Let's face it, it's not going to happen anyway. Apart from the fact that our husbands would tear us apart bit by bit, lets be honest; we are society's elite now. We don't _do_ fun," Ginny replied, her face falling.

"How to ruin a good daydream,"

"Well, let's leave it in the dreams. Dinner it is?" Parvati asked.

"Dinner it is," Ginny replied.

When Ginny apparated home, it was to find Harry slumped over the kitchen table, a smashed bottle of Firewhisky on the floor.

"Oh no…" Ginny whispered, cleaning up the mess the bottle had made first. If he had passed out, chances are he wasn't waking up soon, so she had time to clean up his mess first.

When that was done, she lifted his arm and put it over her neck, grabbed him around the middle, and dragged him to the bedroom, dumping him on the bed.

"Weasley you dolt, you're a witch, why didn't you just use magic for that!" she exclaimed, reprimanding herself and whacking her forehead with her hand. "Harry? Harry?"

He grunted at her, and began to snore.

_So this is what I married…joy! _"Aguamenti!" she yelled, pointing her wand at him, and practically drowning him in water. He sat up, coughing an spluttering, and she quickly dried him, and the sheets before he realized what she had done.

"Evening Harry,"

"Oh God, my head is thumping. What did you do to me?" he moaned.

"I've been out for lunch with the girls, don't blame me! I came home to find you slumped on the table next to a smashed bottle of Ogden's finest,"

"I was so angry…so angry and I can't actually remember why…"

"That's alright, it'll come to you," she replied, smiling. After everything he'd done, she enjoyed seeing him like this, but she did feel some form of pity.

"Am I really such a bad husband?" he asked.

She lifted up her shirt so he could see her stomach and removed the glamours from her skin. The purple bruise appeared slowly back on her skin. It seemed to have gotten worse, rather than better. He cringed.

"Did I actually do that?"

"Yep, and it hurts like hell!"

"Why don't you get rid of it? It's just a simple flick of your wand,"

"Because I want to let it heal. I want you to see what you did to me, and I wish to God that I had the courage to show Ron. He would probably inflict the same wounds on you…plus some!" she exclaimed.

"Don't sound so happy about the idea,"

"Well, what do you expect?"

"Take pity on me, I have a headache!"

"Oh please," she snorted in disgust. "I am not going to take pity on you, you did this yourself! I will not bow down to you like the rest of the wizarding world, because unlike them, I see your faults. I know that you're only human!"

"You used to think I was perfect,"

"That was before I married you, before I met Ms Davis,"

"Can we please not fight?" he asked, lying back down on the bed.

"I don't understand why you won't just let me go. Neither of us are happy," she sighed, sitting back down next to him.

"Because I don't want you with him. He'd just lord it over me!"

"Oh Harry, he's not that bad! He only hates you because you stole me!"

"Yea sure. Oh, I remember why I got drunk. Your little friend is going to be the new Potions master at Hogwarts, and nothing I say will change McGonagall's mind!"

"Well, you have to admit, he was the best at Potions in your year. Even Hermione admits that,"

"Yeah but why him! Anyone but him!"

"What's the problem Harry? If he's living at Hogwarts, then he's away from you!"

"Yeah, but not from you," Harry replied, sulkily.

"What do you mean? Unless you've gone totally off the deep end Harry, Hogwarts is in Scotland, I'm in London!"

Harry pulled a crumpled letter out of his pocket and handed it to her glumly.

"I wasn't going to give this to you, but McGonagall said that if I didn't she'd curse my ears off," he said, as she opened it.

_Mrs. Virginia Potter,_

_We are pleased to offer you the position of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher for the year of 2002. The present master of the subject, Professor Remus J. Lupin, is retiring after a fairly short stay at our school, and after reviewing your grades and aptness in the subject, the School governors and myself would like to offer you the position. _

_Please owl us back before June 31__st__ with your decision, as the books and class schedules depend on your acceptance. We await your owl, and will be immensely pleased if you would join us for the new school year._

_Yours,_

_Professor Minerva McGonagall_

_Headmistress of Hogwarts_

"Oh my fucking God," Ginny whispered, amazed.

"So you see my dilemma. I can't keep you here forever. I can force you not to go, but…well anyway, Hermione will be there to look after you I suppose,"

"Hermione?" Ginny asked, surprised.

"Yeah, it seems this is the year for retirement. Snape, Remus and Flitwick are all leaving. You, Hermione and Ferret face have been offered their positions,"

"Oh my God,"

"Are you going to do it?"

"Of course I am! This is the opportunity of a lifetime!"

She glanced at him briefly as she ran out of the room to owl McGonagall and Draco, and to call Hermione. It crossed her mind, looking at him on the bed, that he might actually be just as battered and broken as she was…


	7. Thank You

CHAPTER 7  
Thank You

**A/N: This chapter jumps around a fair bit – sorry!**

**I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own the rights to any of the songs used in this story.**

_For every last bruise you gave me,  
__For everytime I sat in tears.  
__For the million ways you hurt me,  
__I just wanna tell you this.  
__You broke my world,  
__Made me strong  
__Thank You  
__Messed up my dreams  
__Made me strong  
__Thank You__  
__  
Thank You – Jamelia_

* * *

When Ginny woke up the day before her birthday, she felt excitement. For the first time since she had married Harry, she was excited about something.

_I'm going out with my real friends…I'm going to have fun…I'm actually going to __enjoy__ my birthday!_

"Virginia? Are you awake?" Harry called.

_God his voice grates on my last nerve..._

"Yes Harry, I am!" she called back.

"Can you come in here please?"

_What now? _"Yeah sure, Harry. Just let me actually remove myself from the bed,"

She hoisted herself up and threw some leggings over the shorts she wore to bed, and a large t-shirt over the small singlet she had on.

_Figure I may as well take my time, right?_

She moved over to the mirror and checked out her face – not a pimple in sight. Thank God for the wonders of magic and moisturizer. She pulled her hair into a ponytail and put on her uggboots, grabbing a butter menthol from the bench and unwrapping it.

"Virginia I really need you in here!" Harry yelled.

_Calm down minister man, I'm on my way...slowly...would he notice if I crawled? Like a snail? That would really annoy him...could be fun._

"Ok, ok! I'm coming! What's all the fuss about anyway?" she asked, coming through the kitchen door.

"How about some breakfast?" he asked, sitting a plate of pancakes, bacon and eggs.

_Huh?_

"What's all this?"

"I want to talk to you about something. Eat up first,"

_Poisoned?_

"Um. Why exactly?"

"Because I just want us to eat together. I want to work things out,"

_Since when?_

"O…k,"

She took a bite of her breakfast and sighed. One thing she could never deny about Harry – he was a good cook. Molly had taught him well.

"It's delicious. Thanks,"

_Colourless, odourless, tasteless poisons...think Weasley!_

"You're welcome,"

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"Hogsmeade,"

_Huh?_

Ginny was confused. "You wanted to talk about Hogsmeade?"

"I want us to move to Hogsmeade,"

_And the penny drops._

Ginny sighed and put down her cutlery. "Harry, that's enough,"

"Pardon?"

"You're not moving to Hogsmeade. I am not moving to Hogsmeade. I am going to stay in my teachers quarters at Hogwarts, and when school is finished for the holidays I am going to come back here,"

"Ginny, I don't want you near him!"

"I'm going to be near him whether you live in Hogsmeade or not!" she yelled.

They stared at each other in a cold silence for a minute.

"I can't win against him, can I?"

"Harry, it's not about winning. Contact with him is not going to destroy our marriage,"

"It already almost has!"

"No, You blackmailing me almost destroyed our marriage Harry, and for your information, all it did was make me miss him more!" she replied calmly..

He looked at her for a minute. She met his eyes and sighed.

"I know I've said it before, but why can't you just let me go? You deserve to be happy, I deserve to be happy…our marriage was wrong from the beginning Harry. Just admit it and move on,"

"I can't Virginia. I can't just let him have you. He already has part of your heart, why should I let him have it all?"

_He already does._

Whether Harry was willing to accept it or not, and whether Draco knew it or not, Ginny's heart had belonged to Draco, and it always would.

* * *

Harry stormed into his office, his mind racing, his eyes red with anger. His secretary could almost see the steam coming from his ears when he swept past her, holding his hand out for his messages.

"Here you go sir," she said, hurriedly handing him a small stack of papers.

"Thank you," he replied gruffly, slamming his door.

A minute later it opened again, and a tall red head entered.

"Harry, mate you don't look too good…" Ron said, eyeing his friend anxiously.

"What do you want Ron? You've made it quite clear where you stand in this fight!" Harry snarled.

"So this about my sister again? I don't understand you Harry, you've got all these girls chasing after you…girls who actually want you, but you keep the one girl that doesn't in a ball and chain. You know she can't file for a divorce or anything like that without your permission."

"I WILL NOT LET HIM WIN!" Harry screamed. Ron could swear his hair moved with the amount of hot air that was coming out of Harry's mouth.

"Come on Harry, school boy grudges aren't worth all this,"

"It's not just that Ron. This little fucker has beat me at everything! The very last Quidditch game we played – he won. The shit with Dumbledore – he won. When Voldemort fell, and there was not an inch of information to implicate him in anything – he won. Now this whole Ginny situation – he's winning, I can tell. But I won't let him have the last laugh!"

"I wish I could back you on this Harry…" Ron said quietly, trailing off.

"Yeah I know, it's your baby sister and your mother would skin you," Harry replied.

"It's not even that really. It's more just that she's my baby sister. Nuff said,"

"I always valued those who put family before anything else, it's a pity that it's backfiring on me now,"

"Sorry mate,"

"Nah, it's okay. I guess all I really wanted was a family. I mean, wouldn't it be perfect – I look like my dad, Ginny looks like my mum. It's just history repeating itself. Except my mum actually loved my dad," he said bitterly.

"Well, maybe history just wasn't meant to repeat itself, maybe some things are better left alone. No offence mate, but look at the way it all turned out the first time,"

"It's the same now,"

"How?" Ron asked, confused.

"One evil git came between my mum and dad, and one evil git is coming between me and Virginia now,"

"Draco doesn't really strike me as evil anymore, hate to say. And Ginny was never a Virginia, and we could never make her one. Mum always wanted a pretty little girl, a little deb who was dainty and pure. What she got was a little ruffian who used to fight with us boys, and even beat us sometimes too. That's just the way she is,"

"Well, that's why she had to change, isn't it? It's just not good enough for someone in the public eye!"

"So you traded her smile for perfection?" Ron asked, his temper flaring.

"It was almost worth it, if it meant she never had to see that dirty little ferret again!"

"Well that backfired too didn't it? You just made her want to see him more!"

"Get out of my office Weasley," Harry said, his voice barely higher than a whisper.

"Stay out of my life Potter," Ron replied, his voice barely audible. But to Harry it rang louder than a thousand bells.

With Ron, went Hermione, with Hermione went the other girls, and with the other girls went their husbands. Harry would lose control over the most prominent people in the wizarding world, simply because he couldn't let go of his wife. But he wouldn't. It didn't matter to him if he lost the sympathy and respect of every person of the wizarding world, he would hold on to Ginny with all his power.

Draco Malfoy would not have her.

Harry Potter was a crazed man.

He picked up the phone and dialed the extension for the Auror office, knowing that Ron would not be back yet.

"Dawlish? I have a special assignment for you. No…you're not to tell Auror Weasley, it's personal…I need to have someone followed…"

* * *

When Ginny left her apartment after a long, hot shower and time to think, she did not notice the man walking behind her. Even if she had noticed, the most well charmed glamours in the world would have protected his identity, which changed every five minutes anyway. Choosing to walk over to Draco's, she hoisted her bag over her shoulder, stopping every now and then to look in at shops along the streets.

On the way, she bought a new dress, blue with a black lacy bow, and black kitten heels to go with it. Then she purchased a new bag, which she replaced her old one with immediately, stopping at a café to eat and switch everything from her old bag over.

All the while Dawlish remained behind her, admiring her, and wondering exactly how much shopping one woman could do in a day.

When she entered an apartment building, he stayed outside waiting for her.

And waiting…

And waiting…

And waiting…

And when she came out three hours later, looking deeply disheveled from some activity (which Dawlish was pretty sure was not very innocent), he rang his boss with a large smile on his face…

* * *

Ginny knocked on Draco's door three times, her shopping bags weighing her down slightly.

"Who is it?" he called, his voice muffled by the thick wooden door standing between them.

"It's me you idiot! Now let me in, I feel like I'm doing weights out here!"

"Weights? What the…" he opened the door and began to laugh. "You just couldn't resist could you?"

"Spending that fools money? No of course I couldn't! Now let me in!"

He stood aside to let her enter, and she dropped her bags just inside the door.

"I love this place. Not as much as my own, but it's good,"

"Gee thanks. I guess I just can't do as well as Potter at house choosing," he replied, angrily.

"Oh please! I chose the apartment! The only attractive thing Harry Potter has ever chosen was me,"

Draco perked up slightly at this, which did not go unnoticed by Ginny.

"Oh don't tell me you're still jealous?" she asked incredulously.

"How can I not be when that stupid prat has what's rightfully mine!" he replied angrily, pulling her into a hug.

"Oh shut up. Anyway, you want to see my new clothes?" she asked sweetly.

"You wanna see mine?" he replied, grinning mischievously.

"You bought new clothes!" she squealed.

"Of course! I had to have some new threads for your birthday dinner,"

"Where are we going?"

"You'll find out tomorrow, it's a surprise,"

"Ok then. Well, I'm going to model for you,"

"And I for you. Get changed in the spare room, I'll meet you out here in 10 minutes okay? We shall model for each other,"

"I like the sound of that," she replied, taking a step closer to him.

He placed a hand on her stomach and pushed her away. "Nothing dirty sweetheart, need I remind you that you're married?"

"Don't spoil my fun, I'm having too much of it,"

She slipped into his spare room and slipped the dress over her head. It fit perfectly. She sat on the bed and pulled her shoes on, loving the feel of them on her feet. She didn't know what overcame her, but she went into the bathroom and pulled out her wand, pointing it at her hair. Immediately it grew into long, luscious curls.

She heard Draco call her name, and she walked slowly into the lounge room.

She didn't see him at first, as she looked around, but then she spotted him, standing in the corner, next to his bedroom door. The sight of him took her breath away. He was wearing black pants, and a white shirt, tucked in, with no tie. The first three buttons of his shirt were undone, and the collar sat up slightly. He was leaning casually against the door, and he'd slicked back his hair, letting a few strands fall over his eyes.

"You look gorgeous," he whispered.

"And you look absolutely amazing. You look almost the same as the night of my first Slytherin Party, only then you were wearing jeans,"

"That was the idea darling,"

"Oh Gods, Draco, don't call me that. It's just a stupid reminder of everything I can't have!"

"As you wish," he replied. "Dance with me,"

"There's no music," she replied.

Almost instantly the stereo turned itself on, and began to play.

"_Baby you're all that I want,  
__When you're lying here in my arms.  
__I'm finding it hard to believe,  
__We're in heaven…  
__And love is that I need,  
__And I've found it there in you're heart.  
__It isn't too hard to see,  
__We're in heaven…"_

He pulled her into his arms and swung her around, dipping her expertly, and then they began to move together, just like they had all those years ago, just as they had only a few weeks ago, and Ginny was home again. She was in the arms of her one true love, and yet…

And yet soon, she had to go back home. To him,

To Harry.

"This was our song," he whispered.

"It still is,"

"Ginny…"

"I'm an honest woman Draco. It has to stay that way. We're not at a party, there is no code of silence. No code of denial. So just dance with me,"

They danced for hours. Soon, shoes were shed, hair was disheveled, clothes were sticking to their bodies, but neither of them cared. This was the Draco that she knew, the one that was jumping round to 'Footloose', and who had serenaded '(I've Had) The Time of My Life' to her.

And this was the Ginny that Draco knew, the one who had almost screamed when 'Mickey' had come on. The girl who had forced him to do the Nutbush, the Macarena and the Bus Stop with her. But when 4 o'clock rolled around, Ginny stopped.

"He'll be home in less than an hour, I've got to get back,"

"Ok. Well I'll see you tomorrow night then,"

"Yeah, sure. I told Harry I'm with the girls, so we should be fine,"

"Okay. Well, then, until tomorrow," he kissed her hand, and she giggled.

"Until tomorrow,"

She grabbed her bags from next to the door, changed her clothes with a quick flick of her wand, and was out the door.

"I love you," Draco whispered after her, and was dismayed to find that he actually meant it.

* * *

Ginny didn't rush home. She couldn't bear the thought of going back to that apartment, to Harry. But she'd had to get out of Draco's apartment. His look, his smell…everything about him was driving her insane, and she had had to leave, or she would have lost control completely. Despite everything, she still wanted to remain faithful to Harry.

And throughout all of her thinking, all of her shopping, she was still blissfully unaware of the man following her.

Soon she couldn't help it though, she had to go home. Turning the key in the lock she yawned. Her muscles were aching slightly from all the dancing, and she reprimanded herself – for Harry would surely notice if anything was off.

As she stepped in, the first thing she noticed was the silence. It was eerie, as if the place had been empty for a long time. It was dark, and all the blinds were drawn in the lounge and the kitchen. The balcony door was locked, something Ginny knew she hadn't done.

Harry must be home…but why is it all like this…

She picked up her bags again, and turned on the light, looking around to see if anything was out of place, but it was all the same as she had left it. Pointing at the blinds, she flung them all open with just a little flick of her wand, and walked into the kitchen, doing the same in there. Then she wandered into the bedroom, shoving her new clothes into the wardrobe and taking her shoes off, massaging her feet.

"Where on earth is Harry?" she asked herself.

She changed into her leggings and a jumper, and walked back into the kitchen to get a drink. Something was definitely different, but she couldn't quite work out what it was…

It was only until she stepped on a mound of glass, and her foot began to bleed everywhere that she realized. Her wedding photo was on the ground, smashed, the photo ripped and the frame snapped.

She hobbled over to the table and healed the cut with her wand, once again massaging her feet. She glanced over at the mess on the floor. She'd only ever kept the damn thing up for Harry, and now it had fallen. Or the damned fool had smashed it. The latter seemed a lot more likely. She heard the door slam and she ran into the lounge room.

"What did you do to our wedding picture?" she demanded.

"Hello Ginny,"

With a jolt, she realized that the same creepy smile that he'd worn the day the story about her and Draco was published, was now plastered on his face.

"Harry…what's going on?"

"Your hair looks nice Ginny. Special occasion?"

"I went shopping, decided on a change…what – "

"And what did you buy? You must have worked up quite a sweat, even shopping wouldn't leave you as disheveled as you are now,"

"I rushed. Harry, what's going on?"

"I've tried, Ginny. Tried so hard to understand why you would want him over me, but I just can't see it,"

"Harry…" she placed her hands in front of her chest, palms up.

"I mean, I know he was a Death Eater, he was never a great Quidditch player, he's not all that famous, and his level in society was completely destroyed when Voldemort fell. And here's me. I'm the youngest Minister of Magic in a century, I'm one of the best Quidditch players in the world, I'm famous, I have girls falling at my feet everywhere I go, what's he got that I don't have?"

"You're being ridiculous, Harry,"

"Am I? So you're denying that you've been at his house all day?"

All that time Ginny hadn't noticed that he had been advancing on her. But now she did, and she began to step back.

"I don't know what – "

"I HAD YOU FOLLOWED!" he bellowed. They were both completely silent, Ginny's ears ringing with indignation and the force of Harry's voice.

And then it hit her…the elderly old man that had held the door open for her at the shops…the young surfer guy that had been behind her, listening to his music and bopping his head to the beat…the lady carrying her shopping bags up the street…the blond man outside Draco's that smiled at her as she left…

"Ron authorized you using his Aurors against his own sister?" she whispered.

"I'm the Minister of Magic Ginny, if I order someone to do something, they do it,"

"So you went over his head? What kind of a friend are you?"

"He made it quite clear today that I was no longer his friend. And with him goes society's elite. So I've lost my faithful followers. I don't need them, he still won't win,"

"Ron?"

"Draco," Harry replied. Ginny had gone as far as she could, she was now backed against a wall, and he was still advancing on her. She tried to go from the side, but before she knew it he'd run over, and she was pinned to the wall.

"He told me you little slut…he told me how you went into Malfoy's apartment, looking all happy with your shopping bags and your flouncy, _slutty_ smile…and then came out three hours later, looking disheveled. Dirty hair, sticky clothes. The whole _fucking_ package," Spit flew from his mouth.

"My clothes weren't sticky!" she cried indignantly, then her hand flew to her mouth as she realized what she'd said.

"You admit it then?" he asked, his eyes flashing red.

"No! Nothing happened! We were just dancing Harry I swear – "

"Don't insult my intelligence,"

"But Harry – "

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" he yelled, slapping her.

Her face flung to the side with the force of it, and she winced, bringing a hand to her cheek.

"Become quite the little wife beater haven't you?" she asked.

"Don't test me Ginny. Tell me the truth,"

"I already have Harry," she whispered. "I swear that I've remained faithful to you! I – "

She was cut off when he hit her again – once in the head, once in the stomach.

"DON'T LIE YOU DIRTY LITTLE WHORE!"

She slid down the wall and onto the floor, coughing blood, and grasping for air.

"You're mine. You will always be mine," he whispered, trying to pull off her jumper.

"No!" she moaned, imagining all those beaten women she had sworn she would never be. "No!" she yelled, more forecfully, pulling out of his reach. She half crawled, half ran to their bedroom, and shut and locked the door. She knew it wouldn't hold him for long, but she didn't need long.

She pointed her wand at her stomach and muttered a quick healing spell, that would give her enough strength to apparate. She pointed her wand again and everything in her room that belong to her shrunk – her clothes, her shoes, her dresser, even the bed. It all shrunk, and flew into a little box she pulled out from her pocket. She slipped the box back into her pocket, and apparated away, just as Harry forced the door open.

* * *

When Draco heard a rasping voice coming from his room, he pulled out his wand, ready to attack. His old Auror training kicked in, and he moved silently around the room, sliding his door open. He yelled bloody murder when he saw the broken, red-headed girl lying on his bed.

"Oh my God. Ginny? Ginny!"

"Draco," she whispered back, smiling slightly. She began to cough again, and specks of blood flew onto his clothes.

"My God…"

He pointed his wand at her body, and began to mutter in Latin, old healing spells, normally only used by those of the Dark. Healing spells he had learnt from Voldemort himself when he had been forced into servitude in his sixth year. The spells the Dark Lord taught them should he ever fail or sustain severe injuries. Spells Draco had avoided for fear of slipping back into his old self.

He sat like that for a few minutes, muttering and keeping his wand on Ginny, as a bright light engulfed her and forced itself into her wounds, mending them from the inside out. When she called his name, loudly and forcefully, he knew she was ok.

"Am I fixed?" she whispered.

"Dark Magic, the kind only a Dark Lord can teach," he replied, shrugging and pulling her into a hug. "Are you alright? Who did this to you?"

"Please don't hurt him,"

"What?" Draco yelled.. "Let me go, let me kill him!"

But Ginny held him back. "No. Stay with me. I need to...sleep,"

"Gin bear, what happened?"

"Oh alright," she whispered. She recounted the whole story to him, and by the time she was done, Draco was murderous.

"I'll destroy him,"

"Draco please, no,"

"Ginny, let me kill him! Please!"

"I will not let you kill for me," she said, as forcefully as she could in her current state.

"Let me at least punch him?" he begged, his eyes pleading with her. The sight made her laugh, and the laugh made her choke.

After a minute she calmed herself down, and looked up at him. "After my birthday. Please, just wait until after my birthday,"

"And after your birthday I can kill him?"

"Draco…" she whispered warningly.

"Ok, ok. After your birthday I can hurt him?"

"Maybe. Please, just lay here with me. I want to go to sleep. I need sleep,"

"Alright, alright,"

He lay down next to her, and pulled the blanket over the both of them. She moved over into his arms, and he held her tight.

"I'm not letting you go ever again, alright Gin bear?"

"That's fine with me," she murmured.

"I love you," he whispered again. But once again, she was gone, only this time she had left him for the land of dreams, and once again, she did not hear him.

**A/N: So just a few little tidbits, snapshots. I really don't like Harry at the moment lol. Oh and by the way, for those who were wondering, the reason Ginny can't divorce Harry is that he has to sign off on all divorce. The idea is that marriage is more sacred in the Wizarding world, and it needs to be severe circumstances for the Ministry to grant a divorce, which then needs to be signed off by the Minister, which is Harry.**

**Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed, and I'll try and update soon )**


	8. Lucky

Faded  
Chapter 7

_It was a Monday when my lover told me,  
_"_Never pay the reaper with love only,"  
__What I could say to you except I Love You  
__And I'd give my life for yours…  
__I know, we are…we are the lucky ones  
__I know, we are…we are the lucky ones  
__I know, we are…we are the lucky ones, dear…_

_My Dear, It's time to say, I thank God for you  
__I thank God for you in each and every single way…_

_Lucky – Bif Naked_

--

When Ginny woke up, she was sure it had all been a dream. Harry would never have done that to her, never. She lay in bed with her eyes closed, listening to her husband sing.

_Hang on, Harry doesn't sing…Draco…_

So it hadn't been a dream. Harry really had hit her, and she really had apparated to Draco's flat. She suddenly became blissfully aware of the smell of bacon and eggs, coming closer and closer until she could have sworn it was right next to her.

"Oi, Gin. Wake up," Draco whispered in her ear.

She opened her eyes and smiled. Draco was standing in front of her with a tray of food and a coffee, and a little silver vase with a black rose.

"Always the charmer," she said softly, sitting up in bed. He put the tray over her legs and kissed her on the cheek.

"Happy Birthday," he replied, sitting next to her and grabbing a piece of toast from his plate on the tray.

"Oh my God, it's actually my birthday…That's so weird. I'm 21,"

"Mhmm. You're getting old Weasley,"

"I can be a Weasley again," she whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you can't honestly expect me to go back there?" she asked, incredulously.

"Fair point. Speaking of Weasley's, you have gifts," he said, summoning a large box full to the top with gifts.

"Ooh! Presents,"

"Yes, presents," Draco echoed, grinning.

From her mother and father, Ginny received a new leather briefcase, with space for her muggle portable computer and all her teaching documents.

"Is that real leather?" Ginny asked, surprised.

Draco inspected it for a moment, before nodding. "Seems to be,"

"Where on earth would they have gotten the money to afford this?"

"I haven't a clue, but it's beautiful. Those things are bottomless too - you can put anything and everything you want in there. When you need it back you just think of what you're after and it'll come out," Draco replied, eyeing the briefcase appreciatively.

"It's amazing. I have to call them,"

"We'll do that later Ginny, you have more presents,"

"Ooh yay! What's next?"

Ron and Hermione had bought her a beautiful pair of black shoes with a matching bag, and the other girls had all put in to buy her some jewellery – a diamond bracelet, some earrings and a ring - to match.

"Well, now we definitely have to go out soon don't you think?" Draco asked.

"Oh I think I really – "

Ginny was cut off by the sound of a phone.

"Stay in bed, I'll get it," Draco said, smiling.

Ginny watched him go with a grin on her face. After everything that she had put him through, past and present inclusive, he was still by her side, ready to fight for her, ready to catch her when she fell. She looked appreciatively at her dress and sighed. Where on earth would she wear such a thing?

"Uh, Ginny? It's for you…" Draco said, coming into the room and holding the phone out for her.

"Erm, who?"

He shook his head and handed her the phone.

"Hello?" she said, uncertainly.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR GINNYYYYYYYYYY!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!"

The entire Weasley clan was singing to her so loudly she was holding the phone two feet away from her. But her eyes were filling with tears as she pulled the phone towards her again, quite sure they'd finished.

"Thank you so much everybody," she said, smiling though they could not see her.

"Your welcome Gin. Hows my favorite daughter doing on the day of her birthday?"

"I'm great Dad, Draco's taking good care of me. Wait, how did you know I was here?"

"We rang your house and Harry kindly told us we could find Malfoy's whore at his residence, though he didn't quite know where that was,"

"He actually said that?" Ginny asked, her voice cracking.

"Yes, but that's not important. What is important is that you're okay, and it's your birthday. Although I was very surprised to hear that you were residing with Draco Malfoy,"

"He's a very nice boy Daddy," Ginny replied, smiling at Draco who rolled his eyes and mouthed "_Boy?_"

"Yes, yes. I'm sure he is. Hang on, everyone wants to say hello,"

After speaking with Ron and Hermione, Bill and Fleur, Fred, George and her mother, her father came back on the phone.

"Now, while I would love to stay and chat, I have to go to work. But before I do, kindly put me back on to Mr. Malfoy,"

Ginny was shocked for a minute, but she complied.

"Um okay. I'll speak to you soon Daddy,"

"Love you Gin Bear,"

She handed the phone to Draco, who was surprised, and after a short conversation, he hung up.

"Well?" she demanded. "What was all that about?"

"You've been instructed to finish unwrapping all your presents, then get out of bed, shower and make your way over to the Burrow for lunch. And…"

"What?" she asked.

"I am to join you,"

She stared at him for a minute, dumbfounded, before grinning and engulfing him in a huge hug which made her ribs hurt.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a little sore,"

"I will be sore for a while, and it will most likely bruise. I did all the magical healing that was safe, but I think it's best to let your body take it's natural healing course,"

"It's fine, really. I'd probably be dead if it weren't for what you did. Now come here and help me unwrap the rest of these so we can get ready."

He grinned and made his way over to the bed, and she leant against him whilst playing with a badly wrapped present that she knew was from Hagrid.

* * *

An hour later, Ginny and Draco set off for the Burrow, showered, dressed, and with Draco uncharacteristically fidgeting with nerves.

"Mummy! I'm home!" she called, entering the kitchen. Immediately she was pounced on by her mother, who took her in her arms, crying.

"Mum, what's going on?" she asked, confused. Surely her birthday was no reason to cry so much?

"Oh Ginny, we were so worried about you!" her mother cried against her shoulder.

Ginny looked at Draco, trying to figure out the cause of her mothers distress. He leant in and whispered in her ear:

"Apparently that special clock of yours was pointed to 'mortal peril' around the time that Potter decided to try and smash your face in,"

Ginny paled. "You didn't tell them what happened did you?"

"No. Figured I'd leave that up to you,"

"They'd be crushed,"

"So lie," he replied, shrugging.

She looked at him helplessly before turning back to her mother, who was still crying into her shoulder.

"Mum, I'm fine. I had a bad encounter with someone on the street, but Draco helped me, and I'm fine," she assured Molly.

"Why Draco?" asked her brother Charlie, coming out from the shadows.

"That's where I was closest," Ginny replied, knowing that her brother knew something more.

"But before it moved the clock was – "

Draco clasped Charlie's shoulder and said to him quietly, "not now,"

Charlie nodded and moved to hug his sister.

"Mum, get off her would you! Look at her, she's fine. Not a bruise or cut in sight! You must be quite the healer Malfoy,"

"Please, call me Draco. And being Lucius Malfoy's son dictates that you know every healing spell in the world, Dark or Light. Ginny came to the right place,"

Charlie pulled Molly away and hugged his sister. "We'll discuss this later. Where's Harry?"

"Hopefully rotting in a ditch somewhere. Who cares?"

"Ah. Something else that we'll be discussing when our parentals go to bed,"

Ginny grinned. For as long as she could remember, they had been holding 'secret sibling meetings'. Everytime there was something wrong in the Weasley clan that the kids didn't want Molly or Arthur to know about, they would all come together in the old shed in the paddock in the dead of night, no matter where they happened to be at the time, and find ways to fix the problem so their parents wouldn't know. They had come to many a decision there, and saved each other from many punishments. It always was and always would be.

"Tomorrow, not today Charlie. I just want to enjoy my birthday," she replied, as softly as he had spoken, if not softer.

"Let's go into the lounge guys. If we keep Gin from everyone for much longer, I fear they'll kill us. Especially me," Draco said, steering Ginny, her brother and her mother in the general direction of the lounge.

"Nah, just you mate," Charlie replied, grinning.

Ginny was quickly snatched up by each family member in turn for hugs and kisses and birthday wishes. Ron lingered the longest.

"Happy birthday little sister. I hope you have a good day,"

"Thanks big bro, for everything,"

"You're welcome,"

"Oh, by the way, fire Dawlish,"

"Why?"

"Because Harry had me followed yesterday, and I know that Dawlish would be the only one stupid enough to go over your head and do it,"

"He had you followed?" Ron asked, incredulously. "And let me guess, you were at Malfoy's?"

"Yes, I was at Draco's,"

"And the time you came home to Harry was about the time you received your bruises yes?"

"Around that time, yes," Ginny replied, paling. "Don't hurt him Ron. Please,"

"Why the bloody hell not?" Ron hissed angrily.

Ginny looked over at Draco, who was talking to Fred and George about investing in their shop.

"Because I think I may have done that enough myself. I think he's losing it, Ron,"

Ron looked at her for a minute, before being knocked out of the way by Hermione. But their gaze remained on each other, until Ron nodded and turned away to talk to Draco and the twins.

"Did you like your shoes and everything?" Hermione asked.

"Oh God yes! Now I only have to find somewhere to wear them!" she replied, laughing.

"God Ginny, Hogwarts has like ten balls a year now! I'm sure we'll work it out!"

"I totally forgot! You're going to be there too!" Ginny exclaimed, excited.

"Yes! I mean, I'll miss Ron terribly, but at least you'll be there for me,"

"And Draco can entertain both of us," Ginny replied, looking at him again, and smiling.

"You really love him don't you?" Hermione asked.

"I do, Hermione. I really do. I just hope that Harry can let go, so the world can know just how much I love him,"

The two girls regarded Draco for a moment, who was playing with Bill and Fleur's 4 year old daughter, Alexa. Well, Alexa was playing with Draco and Draco was looking at her like she had 3 arms.

"He's not really a kid person," Ginny said to Hermione, trying not to laugh at her friend.

"Everyone out the back! Lunch is ready!" Molly called.

"Ooh, what's for lunch?" Ginny asked.

"You'll see," Ron replied, covering her eyes and guiding her out to the backyard where a large table was set up. He sat her in the seat at the head of the table, and pulled his hands away from her eyes.

In front of her sat all her favorite foods: Chicken Fettucine, Roast Chicken, Caesar Salads, Pizza, Stir Fry…everything she had ever loved.

"Dig in little Gin," Arthur Weasley said, laughing.

"You sit here Draco," Molly said, placing him next to Ginny.

"But Mrs. Weasley – "

"Please, call me Molly. And you're sitting here," she said sternly. He sat, and Ginny laughed.

"Well come on sit down everyone! There's enough food here to feed an army," Arthur shouted out to everyone.

"Are you kidding me?" Ginny asked incredulously. "There's barely enough here to feed Ron!"

After they were all fed and watered, they sat around telling stories of the old days.

"No, I've got an even better one!" Ron exclaimed, glaring at Ginny who had just told the table of the time he had accidentally electrocuted himself on one of Arthur's muggle plugs.

"Do you remember when Ginny was dancing at one of our Christmas parties, and ran over to find Hermione, but slipped on the floor and just went arse over! In her shortest skirt that was,"

"Ronald Weasley! You'd spilt that drink purposely because I told Hermione that you secretly loved her!"

"That'll teach you for intruding on other peoples business won't it? And for wearing skirts that bloody short!"

"Like it was a bad thing anyway. A year later you two were married! And that skirt was gorgeous!" Ginny exclaimed indignantly.

Ron waved his hand in the air, as if to dismiss her. "Irrelevant,"

"Excuse me, I think I can top that," Draco said quietly. "Do you remember your second Slytherin party Ginny Weasley?" he asked, his eyes glinting.

"Draco Malfoy you would not! You're betraying the rules!"

"Oh I'm pretty sure that your family knows the parties exist," he replied.

"Draco no! Come on, that's not even fair," she whined.

Fred, who had realized that it was obviously something very embarrassing, was dying to hear it, and silenced Ginny with a quick wave of his wand. "What happened Draco?"

"Well, Ginny here had a little too much to drink – "

"Underage drinking Ginny! How dare you!" Molly reprimanded with a twinkle in her eye. Ginny tried to explain herself to her mother, but her attempt was foiled by the silencing charm.

"That's not the funniest part. It was obviously her first time drinking as well. Or at least, drinking to that extent…"

_- FLASHBACK - _

"Ginny you, really need to calm down," Blaise said softly.

"_Shh! Blaise I want to dance!" she yelled, waggling her hips._

"_Gin love, come on, it's bed time," Draco said, pulling her away from the party._

"_No! Nooo! You can't make me go!"_

"_Oh yes we can," Luna replied._

"_Be quiet Gin, or you'll wake up Professor Snape," Draco hissed._

"_Snape? Professor Snape? Oh how I love him," she said wistfully._

"_What?" Draco asked, almost dropping her. He turned to Blaise. "What did she just say?"_

"_Shh. Listen," Blaise replied, staring at Ginny._

"_Severus I love you! Severus I do! When we're apart my heart beats only for YOUUUUUUU!!"_

"_Oh my God, she's gone mad!" Draco said, shaking his head._

"_You're just jealous!" she screeched. "You're just jealous because you want me, but I want him! And we're going to get married and have lots of little greasie haired Sevvie Jnrs!"_

"_Ginny," Blaise said softly, noticing movement behind her._

"_In fact I think I should tell him! I'm going to knock on his door right now and declare to the world: SEVERUS SNAPE I LOVE YOU AND I WANT TO HAVE YOUR BABIES!"_

"_I can assure you, that while I am deeply flattered and somewhat disturbed, I do not feel the same," Snape replied from behind her._

"_But…Severus," Ginny said softly, on the verge of tears._

"_Take her away, before she embarrasses herself even further," he said to her three friends, who nodded, and were forced to carry a sobbing Ginny down the corridor, trying to silence her screams of "HOW COULD HE NOT LOVE ME?"_

_- END FLASHBACK - _

The whole table was roaring with laughter, and Ginny was glaring at Draco, trying to keep her own laughter in, whilst also trying to convey her feelings through her steely gaze.

"No, wait. Fred take off the spell!" Ron cried, trying to breathe. "I want to hear what she has to say,"

"Alright," Fred, said shrugging and removing the charm.

"DRACO AURELIUS MALFOY YOU SWORE NEVER TO REPEAT THAT!" she screeched,

"Sorry Gin, but it had to be done," he replied.

"Why I ought to – was I really that drunk?"

'Yes Gin, you were,"

"I want to die. Right here, right now," she replied.

Draco looked around and noticed that everything had gone dark. "You can't die Gin. We have to go,"

"Why?"

"Because it's six, and we said that we'd meet Blaise and Luna in half an hour," he replied.

"Oh God, we did too. But I don't want to go!" she whined.

"I assure you, they'll be very upset if you cancel on them. I promise we'll come back and see your family tomorrow,"

Ginny sighed, but nodded. "Alright,"

She said goodbye to each of them in turn, with hugs and promises to see them the next day, and it was another twenty minutes before they got out of the Burrow.

"So where are we going?" Ginny asked, suddenly realizing that Draco had never told her.

"Oh just to the Three Broomsticks. We'll go by Portkey, it's much quicker,"

He pulled a small whistle out of his pocket and handed it to Ginny.

"This will activate in three…two…one,"

Ginny felt the familiar tug of the navel and braced herself for the fall that she knew would come when they'd reached their destination. Sure enough, she fell flat on her bum a second later.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"I have no idea," Draco replied. "Blaise owled it to me this morning, said it would take us to the Three Broomsticks…"

"And you believed him? Oh come on Draco I – "

"SURPRISE!"

Ginny screamed as the lights flickered on around her, exposing all her Slytherin friends, her family who she had just left a minute ago, and her other friends, including Lavender, Parvati, Padma, Dean, Seamus, Neville and just about everyone she'd ever gone to schoo with.

"Oh my God!" she screamed. "I can't believe you did this!"

Draco hugged her, while two pairs of arms snaked around her waist and shoulders.

"Happy birthday Gin Bear," Blaise purred into her ear.

"And welcome to the pre drinks," Luna added.

"Pre drinks?" she asked.

"Oh yes. Once every non Slytherin goes home, the real fun begins,"

"But until then…" Draco whispered.

"Happy Birthday," the three of them said. Ginny laughed for a second before she realized that Draco was no longer in his jeans. He was wearing his white shirt, but with black slacks. She looked questioningly at him, and he grinned and indicated her clothes.

She looked down and squealed for a minute. She was wearing the outfit that Draco had bought her in Paris!

"That's not all," he whispered, conjuring a mirror and handing it to her. She looked into it and let out a shriek, running her hands through her hair and over her face.

"It's…It's red again. And my eyes. My eyes are brown," she whispered.

"The way they should be," Blaise added.

"Quit standing there and come and dance with us!" Ron yelled, waving his arm around for his sister. She was half way over to him before she realized something. Turning to Draco, she looked at him softly for a minute.

"There was no special muggle party was there?" she asked. He smiled and shook his head. "And I'm just a gullible fool aren't I?" he grinned again, and nodded. "Right," she said, before heading back over to her brother.

She danced with Ron for a while, before Draco sought her out and asked to take her away.

"Sure," Ron replied. Draco led her to the front of the room, where there was a small stage set up, and the music stopped.

"What's going on?" she asked.

Blaise and Luna appeared next to her and grinned. "Speeches," they replied. Ginny paled.

Blaise grabbed a small stick off the floor near him, and transfigured it into a microphone.

"Hey. HEY!" he yelled, and everyone stopped talking. "So. First off, I'd just like to thank you all for coming, and for keeping this secret. Although it wasn't hard I will admit. I'd never though of Ginny as gullible, until we all started telling her pathetic little lies and she actually believed them. But seriously. I don't think this little girl actually realizes how lucky she is, and exactly what we've all put aside for her. So shall we inform her?" he asked. The crowd laughed, and applauded. "I'll take that as a yes," he replied, handing the microphone over to Luna.

"Ginny Weasley is probably one of the nicest people I know. Now. A few years ago, our little fighter was trapped by an evil monster, who wouldn't even let her see us anymore! And we hated her for it. We never wanted to speak to her again. But then the most amazing thing happened. Hermione Granger came to Drakey here, and told him this amazing story of a fallen angel, who she believed needed help. And so we came. We brought her back into the world she was born for. But still she was afraid. She was so scared that all the friends that she had made would leave her. That if anyone found out, they'd abandon her. But low and behold, here stand all of her best friends. Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws and Slytherins, all standing under one roof, with a drastic code of silence so her husband NEVER finds out about his, just so we can celebrate her birthday," Luna handed the microphone over to Draco, and Ginny began to cry.

"You have friends, Ginny. More friends than you even imagined. And we crossed the lines of the Hogwarts houses so that we could be here for you, and with you, for the birthday party that you and I had planned ever since you were sixteen. The biggest party in Wizarding history, that everyone would remember forever. Well, it doesn't get much bigger than this," Draco said, kissing her on the cheek.

"Three cheers for Ginny Weasley!" Blaise yelled, hugging his friend.

"Hip hip…HOORAY!! Hip hip…HOORAY!! Hip hip…HOORAY!!"

"Thank you guys. Thank you so much. I guess I didn't realize how much my friends and family loved me. I guess I'd convinced myself that I was…well whatever. You guys all rock, and I love you all!" she yelled. Everyone cheered, and the music started up again. "Dance with me," she whispered to Draco.

"_The things we did, the things we said.  
__Keep coming back to me and make me smile again.  
__You showed me how to face the truth  
__Everything that's good in me I owe to you.  
__Though the distance that's between us  
__Now may seem to be too far  
__It will never separate us  
__Deep inside I know you are…  
__Never gone, never far  
__In my heart is where you are  
__Always close, everyday  
__Every step along the way  
__Even though for now we've got say goodbye  
__I know you will be forever in my life,  
__Never Gone"_

"Thank you, Draco," she whispered, her head in his shoulders.

"You're welcome Kitten,"

"You haven't called me that for years," she said, lifting her head to look at him.

"Yes well. In truth, we've only been speaking for two weeks,"

"I missed you so much,"

"I missed you more," he replied.

"You couldn't have,"

"Oh I did. Believe me I did. You did something to me Ginny Weasley. Apart from break my heart that is…"

"Shut up! You know I hate myself for that," she replied, looking miserable, and leaning her head into his shoulders again.

"I know. But don't. I had lived my entire life under the impression that Malfoy's could never love. There was never love in any relationship that involved someone in my family. But when I saw you by the fire that night, covered in blood…you sparked something inside me. Something that just kept growing,"

"So my near death experience convinced you that you loved me?"

"No. The fact that everytime something went wrong in my life, I wanted to run to you, convinced me that I loved you,"

"But you never did. Run to me, I mean,"

"I guess I was a bit worried that's all. That you would, I dunno, laugh at me or something,"

"I would never laugh at you Draco Malfoy. I love you too much," she replied, laughing.

"That's another problem Kitten,"

"What is?"

"I…" _Just say it damn you Draco! _He thought to himself. _Open up for once!_ "I love you Gin," he whispered.

She looked up at him with her big brown eyes, and it seemed to them that the music stopped. His stormy grey eyes were filled with sadness and vulnerability.

"Oh Draco…" she whispered, and laid her head back into his shoulders.

"I know Gin, you're married. Just another case of Potter winning," he snarled, and pulled away from her.

"Draco no,"

"Just be quiet Ginny. Don't pity me. I deal with my own mistakes,"

And he left her.

She watched him enter the door behind the stage, and wondered what he was doing. He obviously took her silence as an indication she didn't feel the same way.

"Gin bear what happened?" Blaise asked, coming up behind her.

"He…He told me he loved me," she whispered.

Blaise dropped his glass in surprise and looked at her carefully. "And what did you say?"

"Nothing, I was shocked. I guess he took that to mean that I don't love him,"

"What was he meant to think? You left him for Potter Gin! After a year of telling him how much you loved him, of listening to him tell you he loved you back, the minute that Potter pops the question, you turn your back on him. On us! What is he meant to think now?"

"I thought it was what I wanted Blaise! I – "

"Don't try and convince me. Convince him, Ginny. Because if you don't, he's gone forever,"

And he too, spun on his heel and left. Ginny let out a small sob, before walking forward and entering the room Draco had just minutes before.

"Draco?" she asked, calling out in the darkness.

"Go away Ginny,"

"Draco please,"

"After everything, how can you still love him!" he yelled. She followed his voice and found him sitting in a dark corner.

"I don't, Draco. I don't think I ever did,"

"You left me for him, Gin. You had to have,"

"I thought I did Draco. I thought that it was what I wanted. I tried to convince myself that you were just a fling…but I couldn't,"

"Don't lie to me Ginny," Draco snarled.

"Please," she whispered, cupping his face in her hand, and forcing him to look at her. "No matter what I thought, you were never a fling. You never left my thoughts, you haunted my dreams…I never cared about Harry the way I loved you. The way I still do,"

"But…before – "

"I just didn't know what to say. I hurt you once before Draco, a lifetimes worth of hurt. I thought I couldn't make you any promises. I thought I was too weak to end it with Harry, that I would just go back and beg forgiveness as usual. But all I could see was your face and I…I love you Draco Malfoy. I would brave all Hell to get you back," she whispered.

He stared at her for a minute, before leaning forward and kissing her. In seconds it became hungry, ravaging, and she tore at the obstacle that was his clothing. Soon they sat curled up near each other, naked and hungry. He pulled away from her for a second and stared at her, as if asking for her permission. She lay down and pulled him onto her.

"Dance with me," she whispered breathlessly into his ear.

And so he did.

**A/N: Hi everybody, sorry it's been so long, everything's been crazy hectic lately ) I'd like to dedicate this chapter to me bestest best friend who I love so much, and who I know I can run to if anybody hurts me, she's my angel and an absolute star! Thanks to everybody who reviewed the previous chapter, and everybody get busy reviewing this one!**

**Please note that flames will be deleted, as they have less use than an air conditioner on a winter's day.**

**xx**


	9. Emotional Abuse

CHAPTER 9!

_I want out, this has gone too far  
This thing is no good it has no use  
I don't wanna be loved by you this way  
I just want to be me, with everything it means  
Good and bad!_

Too much emotional abuse is a game  
We're both gonna lose

I don't like to be told how to dress by you  
I don't want to be told how to behave  
I don't feel free to be me with you  
I don't want to be treated cold  
And often left alone  
I deserve better than that

_Emotional Abuse __–__ Horrorpops_

Ginny felt a slight case of déjà vu as she awoke to the sound of her boyfriend singing, and the smell of bacon and eggs, pancakes and waffles, and God only knew what else he was cooking. The past two weeks had been a dream, a dream she never wanted to wake from. Her family had readily accepted Draco, and although they all guessed there was something going on, they never voiced their suspicions, and Ginny never confirmed them. There would be no public displays of affection between them until she was divorced from Harry. Hopefully, today would be that day.

She had made up her mind that while dreams were wonderful, real life had to come first. Therefore, she had decided yesterday that today was the day she was going to visit Harry. According to Ron, he had gone off the deep end at work – locking himself in his office and not letting anyone in. Ron was worried he was planning some sort of revenge.

Ginny was not.

"Breakfast is served,"

Draco was standing at the door, carrying a very small breakfast tray, and four very small drinks in his hands – a coffee and juice for both of them. As he set them down on the table, they grew to their proper size, and the smell was amazing.

"You should hang out with my mum more often," she remarked.

"I'll have you know that I could cook long before I met Molly Weasley. But my food is nowhere near as good as hers. That chicken thing she made for your birthday….that was good,"

"Stop drooling on my breakfast. It was chicken fettucine, and if you love her so much, go have an affair with her!" 

Draco shuddered.

"I don't like older women. And besides, she loves your dad too much, I'd never have a chance,"

"Ok, this is the part where you say 'and I love you too much', otherwise I storm out in a huff. But not before throwing this jug of maple syrup at you,"

"Ah. Well I love you WAY too much to cheat on you with your mum,"

"And anyone else?"

"And anyone else," he confirmed.

"Excellent. Now can I eat?"

"You can eat,"

She bit into a large piece of sourdough toast slathered with butter and her whole body relaxed.

"Mmm…I love you," she said, grinning.

"You only love my cooking," he replied, pouting.

"Malfoy's don't pout," she reminded him, grinning.

"True. What are you up to today?"

"Oh I thought I might go visit mum. You know what she's like...actually, you don't. Well, she gets freaky when I don't visit for a while," Ginny felt no immediate need to concern him with her other plans for the day. 

"And rather than incur the Weasley wrath - "

"I visit. Simple. What about you, what are you doing today?" she asked, taking another bite of toast.

"Thought I might spend the day over at Hogwarts, checking out the dungeons and what I have to restock. Snape wants to see me anyway so I figure hey, what the hell,"

"Why does he want to see you?"

"Dunno. Probably to warn me about the evil students – as if I don't already know what they're like. I think he forgets that its only been a few years since I was one of them!" Draco said, laughing.

"Well, a lot has happened in those few years. Hogwarts seems like forever away to me,"

"Yeah, true. But you had an evil husband to deal with, whereas I have had a fantastic and relaxed party life," he said grinning. She hit him on the shoulder and pouted. "Oh don't be a sulk – you've got me now. Although I should probably head off, knowing Snape he's probably hidden everything and will immensely enjoy watching me spend the day looking for it all,"

He kissed her forehead, took his empty plate out into the kitchen, and a moment later she heard the door close.

She sat for a minute in silence, contemplating what the hell she was going to say to Harry. Contrary to whatever she tried to convince herself, he scared her now. For years he had claimed he loved her, and then he had just turned on her. Just like that. She had almost died because of what he had done to her, and now she was contemplating going to see him alone. Ginny briefly wondered whether she needed a divorce or a psychiatrist; surely willingly putting herself in to so much danger wasn't normal? Thankfully her thoughts were broken by the sound of the phone ringing.

She rolled out of bed and hit the floor, wincing. She fumbled around on the bedside table and found the phone, pulling it out of the cradle and putting it up to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Ginny? It's Blaise. Is Draco home?"

"Nah. He just left. Am I not good enough to speak to?"

"Pfft. I'd rather you than him. So, how goes life in the land of apartment B?"

"Apartment B is much fun. He cooks me breakfast,"

"Tell him to stop. He is setting standards with which I cannot compete,"

"You don't cook Luna breakfast? Scandalous," Ginny replied, grinning.

"He doesn't cook me anything!" Luna yelled, from the other end of the phone.

"Shut up! I do so!"

"Burnt toast doesn't count!"

"Hey guys!" Ginny interrupted. "Back to me!"

Blaise laughed. "Always the attention seeker. So where did Draco dearest go?"

"Hogwarts for the day, training with Snape. Therefore he is officially unreachable,"

"There are fireplaces at Hogwarts, I could Floo him," Blaise suggested.

"Right. And then you would have deal with the wrath of Severus Snape because you interrupted his training. I don't think so,"

"You're right. Unreachable. Ah well, it wasn't really important anyway,"

'You sure?"

"Yeah, that's fine. You wanna talk to Luna?"

After a quick chat with Luna, Ginny got up, had a shower and got dressed. She washed their breakfast dishes, gathered together her things, and headed out the door. Now that she had told Draco she was going to see her mother, she would have to do exactly that. But she could leave early and hopefully catch Harry as he came home from work.

She had a quick look in some shops, before going into an empty toilet block and apparating to the Burrow. She apparated to just outside the wards, walked the rest of the way to her family home, and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Molly Weasley's voice rang out from the other side of the door.

"Your favorite and only daughter," Ginny replied in a singsong voice.

Molly opened the door quickly and gave her daughter a hug, holding her tightly.

"Mum. Mum, I can't breathe! Um!" Ginny coughed. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Nothing. I'm just a little…"

"Lonely?" Ginny asked, smiling sadly at her mum.

"Yes. Well you know, everyone's left and Arthur is back at work. I like it when my kids come to visit. Let me make you breakfast,"

Ginny put her hand up to stop her mother. "No. Don't worry about it. Draco made me breakfast in bed. If I have another bite I'll be sick,"

"He cooks?" Molly asked, a smirk forming on her face.

"Almost as good as you," Ginny replied, smiling.

"I love boys that can cook,"

"I know you do mum. I know you do,"

"Harry couldn't cook,"

"Yes he could mum,"

"You know, Harry's – "

"A very good friend of this family," Ginny interrupted. "I don't want to rob him of the only family he's ever known. It was no big deal,"

She and her brothers had had their night time discussion the night after Ginny's party, and had decided that it would be best _not_ to inform Arthur and Molly of what had actually happened between Ginny and Harry. Although it had been agreed that after Ginny saw him, the boys would give him a 'talking to' about how he was to treat their sister and her new friend. If he decided to still see any of them at all.

"So, what's been happening in your life Gin dear?"

"Um, not a lot. Draco's been waiting on me hand and foot. I'm actually finding that I shop less, surprisingly. I guess it's because I can actually wear what I want to, I don't need to hide anything,"

"If there's no secrecy, there's no fun," her mother replied, with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Mum, are you implying something?" Ginny asked, grinning.

"Well, I…I got a little lonely over the weekend, and I…"

"You what?"

"I went to Muggle London!"

"You rebel you! What did you buy?"

"Well Gin…I mean, everything's so cheap there…"

"What did you buy mother?"

"I bought a new bag," her mother replied, her face red.

Ginny laughed, and hugged her. "Show me,"

Molly led her into the living room and pulled the cushion off on of the couches. She opened it, and a tiny little red thing fell out into her hand. With a quick wave of her wand, it grew, until it was normal size. It was beautiful red bag, with a large pocket at the front.

"Mum, this is so nice!"

"I saw it, and I just had to have it. Don't tell your father!" she pleaded.

"Oh you have to tell him mum! You can't buy a bag and not use it!"

"Shh. Put it back, there's a girl. I'll tell him one day,"

Ginny laughed at her mother, and sat down at the table again, taking a sip from her tea.

***

After leaving her mothers, she wandered around London for a while, going in and out of shops, not buying anything. What she'd told her mum had been the truth – she just wasn't interested anymore. She had so many clothes, and she could actually wear them now. She thought back to when she'd had almost nothing but hand me downs from her brothers, and her female cousins. She had loved those days. She had wanted nothing but her family's love. The first day Draco had introduced her to tight denim…well she had never gone back. Now all she wanted was her family's love, and a pair of Manolo Blahniks.

_Am I really that conceited? _She asked herself with a sigh.

She wandered over to a park and sat on the bench for a while. It was only a short walk to Harry's apartment, but she still wasn't sure she was doing the right thing. Should she tell Draco? She pulled out her phone and dialed his number, but then quickly shut the phone. Draco would only want to come with her, and that would make everything ten times worse.

She thought for a minute about whether she should take someone with her. Any of her relatives would go, but they would probably attack Harry at first sight. Blaise or Luna would be the same as Draco – it would only make things worse. Then it hit her.

Pansy.

Sure, Pansy was a Slytherin, but if Ginny told her to wait in the foyer until she came down, she would. There would be no way she would venture up to the apartment unless Ginny asked her to. She quickly pulled out her phone and dialed Pansy's number.

"Hello?"

"Pansy? It's Gin, how are you doing?"

"I'm good. A little sleepy, but good," Pansy replied, yawning. Ginny looked at her watch.

"Pansy, it's 2 o'clock in the afternoon!"

"I went out last night, okay? You know what it's like!"

Ginny laughed. "You're right, I do. Listen, I need a favor…"

She explained everything to Pansy, who promised to be there as soon as she could. Sure enough, within five minutes, Pansy had apparated behind a tree, and walked out to meet her.

"I am so glad you're here!"

"Of course I'm here! You think I'd actually let you visit this creep alone?" Pansy asked, hugging her friend.

"I just…I need someone who will actually listen when I ask them to wait downstairs. Draco, Blaise, Luna or my family would rush up to hit him,"

"No I get what you mean. Relax, I'll wait down in the foyer ok? If you need me call me,"

"No matter where I am, I don't have to worry?"

"Baby there ain't no mountain high enough to keep me from getting to you!" Pansy replied, laughing.

"Oh god, I'm nervous,"

"Relax. Come on, let's go and get coffee, he doesn't get home for another half hour anyway,"

"How do you know?" Ginny asked.

"I rang ahead and asked," Pansy replied, grinning.

"Nice," Ginny replied, leading her over to the coffee shop across the road.

"So what are you planning on saying?"

"I wish I knew," Ginny replied honestly, sitting down slowly with a worried look on her face.

***

An hour and a half later, they saw Harry enter the building.

"Give him five, and then go up," Pansy advised. Ginny nodded in agreement; she couldn't speak.

Those five minutes were the longest of her life.

Finally, she stood up, grabbed her bag, and sighed. "I have to go,"

"Are you sure you're ready for this? You can back out anytime, no one will ever have to know," Pansy said, looking worriedly at her friend. Ginny shook her head and Pansy sighed. "Ok then, let's go,"

They paid their bill and walked over to the apartment building, entering the front doors.

"So you'll stay here?" Ginny asked, turning to face her friend.

"Of course!" Pansy exclaimed. "Call me if you need me okay?"

"Done deal,"

She walked past the doorman, smiling at him as she had always done. It was so easy to slip into her old façade. She only realised on the way up that her light summer dress would probably anger Harry slightly.

She walked over to the door, and with shaky hands, knocked three times. She could hear his footsteps. Her heart was racing. She could barely breathe. Her hands were shaking.

_What am I doing? I shouldn't be here without Draco!_

But it was too late. The door opened, and what she saw almost frightened her.

He was as pale as a ghost, his hair messier than ever. His eyes were bloodshot, and there were bags underneath them. His skin looked clammy, like he'd been breaking out in a cold sweat.

"Ginny?" he whispered, surprised.

"H-Harry. Can I come in?"

She pushed past him before he could answer, and looked around what had once been her pride and joy. It was now being drastically mistreated. Papers littered the floor, and dust littered everything.

"What are you doing here? And what are you wearing?" he asked.

"Forget my clothes. It's you who looks like hell anyway," she replied, feeling some of her confidence come back.

"Gee thanks. My wife left me for my worst enemy, what do you expect?"

"Maybe you should have treated her better. Anyway, I don't want to argue. I just want the rest of my things, and then we need to talk,"

"About what?" he asked.

"We just need to talk," she replied forcefully.

It was easy to feel sorry for him. To feel that she had wronged him. At one time in here life, she probably would have run back into his arms and cried, taking him back. But not now. Her bruises still ached, and she could feel her glamours coating her skin. She hated glamours.

"You look like you're feeling better," he said softly.

"As opposed to when I was crawling across my bedroom floor, half dead? Oh no wait, you couldn't see that because I had to lock the door to stop you from raping me. Where are my things?"

"Bedroom," he replied, voice shaky.

She walked into the bedroom they had once shared, and looked around. She had almost forgotten that she'd taken practically everything. He had replaced it all with new things, and her room looked so different.

"Your stuff is in the wardrobe. In boxes,"

"You went through my stuff?" she asked, turning on him angrily.

"I had to pack it all away. I figured you wouldn't be back,"

"You figured? Harry, you beat me almost to death, and then told my parents I was a whore. I think it was pretty obvious I wouldn't be back,"

She opened the wardrobe and shrunk the boxes down to size, placing them in her bag. There were only two; she'd taken the rest.

"Don't you miss what we had?" he asked, from the corner.

"What we had?" she asked incredulously. "Harry, what we had was a lie,"

"So when you said you loved me, it was a lie?"

"I…I loved parts of you. The parts of you that didn't change,"

"I didn't change, you did,"

"If you insist. Living room. We have to talk,"

"If you say so,"

"I do," she replied assertively. _Oh Gods…how is he going to take this?_

He sat down on the sofa, and she sat on the table across from him.

"Gin, sitting on a table? Not very lady – "

"I don't care. I want you to be looking in my eyes when I say this," she waited until she had his complete and utter attention, and then with all the strength that she had, she looked into his eyes and said very slowly, "I want a divorce,"

It was quiet for a minute, and then he did the one thing that she had never expected - he laughed.

"You think you'll ever be free of me? You actually think I'm going to give you a divorce? So, what, you can go and marry Draco bloody Malfoy?"

"He's not – "

"Shut up!" he yelled. She looked at him, and he was different. His eyes were ablaze with anger, and she knew now that she shouldn't have come up here alone. Suddenly she began to picture all the bruises she had on her body. She saw him trying to rip her clothes off…she never should have come alone. She should have been more afraid.

"That's right Ginny, you should have been. I can't believe you actually thought I would give you this. You'll be mine forever Virginia Weasley. Forever,"

She stood up quickly and began to run towards the door, but two strong arms grabbed her and threw her onto the kitchen floor.

"Harry, no. Please no…" she whimpered. _I should have known! I should have brought Draco!_

She tried to reach for her phone, but he snatched it out of her hand.

"I don't think so Ginny. You're not going anywhere,"

She stood up again, and he pushed her back into the table. She swung around and her stomach caught the corner of the table. She slid down on the floor in pain, vaguely aware of her head resting on the table leg.

"I know what you want Ginny. You're a whore. You're _his_ whore. All whores want this,"

He began to slide his hand up her dress, and she tried to push him off her chest, but he slammed her head down hard. It took him a second to realize his hand was covered in blood.

Her head had hit the table leg, and split.

"Oh God," he whispered, shaking. "Oh God,"

He jumped up, and ran out of the apartment, taking the stairs and coming out of the foyer.

Pansy was browsing at some magazines on a coffee table when she heard people screaming. She turned around just in time to see Harry quickly exit the building. As he left, his jumper whipped around and she spotted a flash of red.

"Oh God," she whispered, shaking. "Oh my God!" she screamed, and ran up the stairs.


	10. Speechless

CHAPTER 10!

You thought you had me all tied up in a little knot

_You thought I'd go on living just_

_Like you asked you until you asked me nicely to stop_

_But surprise, I'm free…_

_To be the girl you tried to steal_

_You thought I'd freeze out withered and abandoned_

_Now you know differently that_

_I'm gonna lie much more than you ever imagined_

_So surprise, I'm free._

Free – Plumb

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Miss? Miss what happened?"

"_Emergency! Just help her please!"_

_People rushed all around her, and she could barely understand what was going on. She was lifted onto something soft, and then a face appeared above her._

"_She's going into arrest! Get me the paddles!"_

"_Can't you use magic!" _

_She knew that voice…that was Pansy's voice. God her chest hurt. What the hell happened?_

"_Not with injuries such as this kind, she needs to be stable before we can fix the bruising!"_

_She felt a shock of pain, heard a beeping sound. Around her, everyone breathed a sigh of relief._

"_Oh my God," the doctor said quietly. "This girl is pregnant,"_

_Everything around her went black._

***

"Miss Weasley? Miss Weasley are you awake?"

Her eyes fluttered open slowly, and she raised an arm to her face as the lights blinded her.

"What happened?" she heard a croaky voice asked. _Oh my God, is that me?_

"You were severely injured, and you went into cardiac arrest. The young lady who brought you in couldn't tell us what happened. Did someone attack you?"

"Yes," that voice croaked again. _My God that is me. What do I tell them?_

"Miss Weasley are you aware that you're pregnant?"

She coughed. "I'm sorry, I'm what?" she asked, sitting up quickly.

"Pregnant. Only a few weeks, but enough. You're very lucky that the young lady brought you here. If she had taken you to a muggle hospital, your baby would be dead,"

"It's okay?"

"It's fine. Growing everyday as a little baby should,"

"I'm pregnant," Ginny whispered to herself, before fainting.

***

"Mr. Malfoy? Are you with Miss Weasley?"

"Yes I am! Is she okay? I've been waiting here for hours!" Draco asked, jumping up from his seat.

"She's fine, she's fine. Can you tell us how she came about these injuries? The young lady who brought her in refused to tell us where she got them, and once we lifted the glamours we found previous bruising, no more than a few weeks old,"

"No I can't tell you where they came from," he growled. "She appeared at my house two weeks ago barely breathing, refusing to be taken to a hospital. I had to call on all kinds of magic to save her,"

"And do you know what happened then?" the doctor asked, solemnly.

"No, not a clue," _I'm going to kill you, Potter!_

"Well in any case, she's fine now. I require her to stay here for observation for at least two nights, and then bed rest would be the best thing for her, not to mention her baby,"

"Baby?" Draco croaked.

"Yes. As I said to Miss Weasley, she was lucky she was brought here. Muggles would not have been able to save it,"

Draco's heart dropped.

"How old is it?"

"Only a few weeks. Two and a half at the most. Barely the size of a pea, but growing everyday,"

"My God, it's mine…" he whispered.

"I beg your pardon Mr. Malfoy?"

"Never mind. You said a young lady brought her in…who was it?"

"I never got her name. I sent her to the Tea Room with some money, suggested she get something to warm her up. She was pale as death,"

"So she'd be in the Tea Room?"

"Yes," the doctor replied. "Stands out, that one does. Beautiful long raven hair,"

"Thank you," Draco growled. _Pansy._

He made his way quickly to the cafeteria, trying to remind himself not to run, as he was in a hospital. He got to the Tea Room in record time, and looked around. He spotted her almost immediately, hunched over a table in the corner, crying and drinking something.

"Pansy," he demanded. "What was she doing there?"

Pansy turned around and let out a small squeal. "Oh Draco!"

He grabbed her hands to prevent her from hugging him.

"I repeat, what the HELL was she doing there?"

Pansy whimpered. "She wanted a divorce, she went to talk to him. She knew that anyone else she asked to go with her would probably beat him to a pulp before she had a chance to speak to him, so she asked me,"

"What happened?"

"She went in about half an hour after he got back from work. She asked me to wait in the lobby, so I did, and – "

"Pansy how stupid could you be! After what happened last time!"

"That's the thing Draco, I didn't really know about last time! She told me that it was no big deal, that it hadn't even bruised! You know how good a liar she can be!"

Draco considered this for a minute, and then nodded. "I do. Continue,"

"So I was waiting there, and it seemed a really long time to me, I just couldn't understand what would take so long, and then Harry came bolting out of the elevator. He slowed down a bit, so he didn't look suss, but just as he was leaving I saw a little bit of blood on him, and I knew straightaway that she was hurt. I went up there, and she was laying on the floor next to kitchen table. Her head was split open and…"

"What?"

"Oh Draco it was horrible! There was blood everywhere, and it was coming out of her mouth, and she was convulsing, and I just picked her up and apparated her here,"

It took a second, but Draco finally looked her up and down. She was covered in blood.

"My God Pansy, look at you!" he whispered. He took out his wand and waved it, changing her clothes and cleaning her up.

"Thank you Draco. I'm so sorry!"

She threw her arms around him, and he hugged her back. "It's alright Pansy, you didn't know,"

He was fuming inside. He wanted to kill Potter. Maim him and hurt him in every way possible.

"Has anyone called her family?" he asked, pulling away.

"No," she replied, wiping her eyes with her sleeve. "I gave them your number, but that's it. I don't even know how to get in contact with her brother or any of the rest of them,"

"Oh my God Pansy, what am I going to do? She's not going to want me to tell them that Harry did this!"

"Draco you have to!"

"I want to see him go down…but she'd be so upset. She's convinced that hers is the only real family he's ever going to have and all that crap,"

"Draco, none of that matters now. You have to tell them,"

"I'll at least wait until she wakes up,"

"Let's go up and see her then," Pansy suggested. "She might be awake,"

"That's a good idea. Pansy, there's something else,"

"What?" Pansy asked, grabbing his hand to lead him to Ginny's room.

"She's pregnant Pansy,"

"Oh Draco," she replied breathlessly. "Is it…?"

"I think it's mine. It has to be mine…she's only two weeks,"

Pansy looked at him, speechless for a second, then threw her arms around him again and hugged him tight.

"I'm so happy for you Draco! If anyone deserves this after everything, it's you two,"

"Thank you Pansy," Draco said, and he meant it. "Now let's go and see if our princess is awake,"

***

"Now Miss Weasley, it's very important we know how you got these injuries,"

"Look I don't know okay! I know someone attacked me, obviously, but I swear I don't know who it was. I really don't want to stay here,"

"I'm aware of that, but that's also necessary. We need to watch you and your baby. Neither of you are completely out of the clear yet. And I'm rather concerned about your old bruising…"

"Look that's all well and good, but I have something to do and – "

"Ginny?"

She looked over to the door, where Draco and Pansy were standing, watching her with amused smiles on their faces.

"Are you making trouble for the doctor again?" Pansy asked.

"Draco! Pansy! Oh honey, are you mad at me?"

"Mad at you? I'm furious! But we'll talk about that when the good doctor isn't around,"

"So it seems that everyone except me is aware of how you came about these bruises?"

"That's about it Doc, sorry," Ginny replied, patting him on the arm. "Would you mind leaving us alone now?"

"Well I've taken your vitals and filled out your chart…I suppose I could – "

"Thanks, you're a champ," Draco said, patting his back and pushing him out of the room. He shut the door softly and then turned on Ginny.

"I thought you were smarter than that Gin,"

"I know Draco, but I really didn't think he'd hurt me again!"

"What are we going to tell your family?" Pansy asked.

"Eventually, the truth, but give it a few days. For now, let's just tell them that someone broke into the apartment ok?" she replied.

"But why? Why wait a few days?"

"Because I have a plan – "

"Ginny you are NOT going back there alone!" Draco exclaimed.

"I have no intention of going alone. You and Pansy are coming with me. And we're not going to the apartment, we're going to go to the ministry office,"

"I don't understand," Pansy said, looking confused.

"I'll explain later. My God…I'm going to be a mother Draco,"

"And I'm going to be a father…"

"I used to dream about having a family with you," Ginny said softly.

"Guys this is really sweet and all that, but it's kind of grossing me out, and we have company," Pansy said, indicating the red haired mob that had just swarmed her doctor.

"Oh God," Ginny and Draco moaned, as Molly Weasley burst through the door, sobbing, and threw herself onto Ginny.

"Oh baby you had us so worried! What happened! I am never leaving you out of my sight again!"

"Mum I'm fine really, can you not squeeze me so hard?" Ginny replied.

"Why? Did they hurt your stomach too? Let me see," Molly pulled up her daughters t-shirt. "There's nothing there,"

She looked confused. Draco looked at Ginny's brothers, and suddenly began to fear for his life. For a few short seconds, he considered apparating out of the room.

"I'm going to have a baby mum," Ginny said, eyeing her mother to discern her reaction.

The room went silent. Molly stared at her daughter. The men of the family all turned to look at Draco, who waved coyly.

"Is it…I mean…who does it belong to?" Molly asked quietly.

Ginny looked over at Draco and smiled. He tried to smile back, but he caught the looks on her brothers faces and decided it wouldn't be good for his health.

"You got our sister pregnant Malfoy?" George growled.

"Already?" Fred asked.

"He's tainted the bloodline," Ron said, dramatically shaking his head in mock disappointment.

"There are so many things I could think of in reply to that statement, but out of fear for my life, I'm going to keep my mouth shut," Draco replied, grinning slightly.

They all began to advance on him, murderous stares on their faces. Pansy backed away from him. "You're on your own mate," she said, walking over to where Ginny and Molly were still staring at each other.

The boys surrounded Malfoy in a circle, and just as he began to really fear for his life, and thank God he was in a hospital, they all began patting his back and shaking his hand.

"Good work mate,"

"Congratulations,"

"Couldn't think of anyone better mate,"

"Proud to have you in the family,"

Draco breathed a sigh of relief, and Ginny looked at him grinning. Suddenly Molly burst into tears. They all turned and looked at her.

"Mum?" Ginny said, looking at her mother.

"Oh my baby is going to have a baby! I'm so happy!"

And then she proceeded to crush Draco and Ginny in a very tight, very painful embrace.

***

A few days later, Ginny, Draco and Blaise found themselves standing outside the Ministers office, Pansy having elected to stay behind, for fear she might just attack Harry the moment she saw him. Draco and Blaise had promised to be on their best behavior, or they would incur not only Ginny's wrath, but they would not be allowed to have any of Molly Weasley's chocolate mudcake and cream upon their return.

"Where is his secretary?" Draco asked, looking around. "I don't like this,"

"Relax Draco. There's no possible way he could have known we were coming. She probably quit. From what I heard, he's been going off the deep end, and no one wants to work with him. I give it a week before he's thrown out of office. The Auror's office – in particular a certain Ron Weasley – is already discussing the possibly of having him turned out," Blaise said, walking up to the door.

Ginny took a deep breath, and knocked on the door.

"Enter," Harry's voice came from inside.

Ginny almost giggled. She always giggled in serious situations. Instead she pushed open the door, and walked in, Blaise and Draco following her.

"Hello Harry," she said.

He turned around and nearly fell of his chair. "Ginny! Oh my God you're okay! I was so worried,"

"I'm not inclined to believe you. You know Draco, and I'm sure you remember Blaise?"

The two boys nodded, and Harry laughed.

"What are these? Your personal bodyguards?"

"Well sadly I've come to realise that I need protection around you Harry, otherwise I tend come out of it battered and bruised, and I really don't feel like going to hospital again any time soon, so yes. They are my protection. They're also here as my friends,"

"Well, get on with it. What do you want?"

Ginny removed a large envelope from her bag, and opened it. She placed three documents on the table.

"Divorce papers? I already told you I wouldn't sign them!"

Ginny smiled softly. She then proceeded to remove a large pile of photos from the envelope, and lay them out on the table in front of him. As she placed each one down, his face grew paler, and paler.

"What the hell?"

"These are my bruises. This is what you did to me. This," she said, indicating the first photo. "Is from when you found out that I had seen Draco, after that ridiculous photo hit the paper. So is this one. This row here," she pointed to the row of photos beneath that. "Are my souvenirs from the time you had me followed, and thought I had sex with Draco – "

"Which, by the way, she hadn't," Draco added in.

"Correct. I didn't have sex with Draco at all – "

"That day," Draco added.

"Yes thank you Draco," Ginny said, smiling. "I nearly died that day. And these photos," she indicated the rest. "Are from the other day, when you bashed my head open and tried to rape me on the kitchen floor,"

Draco and Blaise both growled, and Harry took a step back.

"So? What's this all mean?" he asked, his voice shaking.

"I'm not done Harry," she pulled another piece of paper out of the envelope. "These are my doctors records. A very detailed account of every injury - past and present - that I have suffered these past few weeks. While my wonderfully understanding doctor's suspicions were never actually confirmed, I'm sure you can guess what he thought had happened. He was pretty right on the mark actually,"

Ginny was surprised to find that she was feeling guilty. He looked so pale and deathly, like he was about to throw up. But she had another life to think of now, not just her own.

"And last, but most certainly not least, this is a statement from me, a very long statement, detailing everything that has happened since I was 17 years old, and you banned me from seeing my friends, blackmailed me with an apartment and my mothers wrath, forced me to dye my hair, change my eyes, go to the gym and burn my clothes. It's a very sad story really, really. Full of pain and neglect. The saddest part is that not one word of it has been exaggerated,"

"What the hell do you mean 'pain and neglect'? I gave you everything!"

"Yes, and in return you stole my happiness, my personality and my uniqueness! Now listen to me very carefully Harry, because I'll only say this once. Somewhere hidden, there are three more of these envelopes, containing everything that you see here, bar the divorce papers. One is addressed to the Daily Prophet, one to The Quibbler, and the last one, to the Auror department of your very own ministry. Spousal abuse isn't very well regarded in the wizarding community," she said, her voice shaking with every word she spoke. Hopefully, in a few moments, everything would be over.

"You're blackmailing me?" he asked incredulously. "You're actually blackmailing me? Do you think anyone will actually believe this?"

Draco growled at him, then smiled slightly.

"They don't need to believe it Potter, they just need to print it. What with your office going into shambles, your incredible demands, half your employees quitting and your rapidly declining mental state, they wouldn't need to believe it. But if you like I could quite easily do this – "he whipped out his wand and removed the glamours from Ginny. " – and they would see the truth,"

Her face had a large bruise covering her right cheek, there was a large lump on her head. Everywhere he looked was covered in bruises. You could tell where some were aged, and some were fresh, but it was a horrible sight nonetheless. Harry almost felt sick looking at her, and Ginny's eyes brimmed with tears as she tried to avoid her reflection in the window.

"Ginny…"

"You never thought it was this bad did you? The doctors said if I want to heal properly, I need to heal naturally. And besides, I wanted you to see this. I wanted you to see what you had done," Ginny said, her hands shaking, tears threatening to fall. Draco put an arm around her, and Blaise replaced the glamours. Instantly Ginny's skin went back to it's natural paleness, the bruises were gone, and she looked normal again.

"I still can't believe you would do this to me. What do your family say?"

"They don't know the truth, not yet anyway. I have every intention of telling them, and I think my brothers have worked it out anyway. But my family doesn't matter. Sign the papers Harry, or I will bring you down,"

"I don't think you know what you're doing here Ginny – " Harry began.

"Sign the fucking papers!" she screeched. Her voice was shrill. "Do you understand what you did to me Potter? You have no idea what you almost did! You have no idea what fully went on! You always jumped to conclusions and assumed the worst! I was almost completely faithful while you were going around having your little affair with that whore Miss Davis, not to mention Cho Chang! I'm sick of it! Sign the paper Harry, or I will publicly humiliate you, and then have you arrested, by none other than your old best mate!"

Harry leant over his desk, and one by one, signed the papers. He sighed.

"I really did love you Ginny,"

"Oh please Harry, you never knew what true love really is," she said softly, a huge weight having been lifted off her shoulders. "I'm selling the apartment. All I want is whatever money comes from that, everything else you can have. Draco has more than enough money to support us, but I will not let you keep that place,"

She picked up the papers from the desk, placed the photos, medical records and statements back in the envelope and handed it to him.

"You can have that copy. You have my word that once that apartment is sold, all copies bar one will be burnt to a crisp,"

"Why bar one?"

"Because I don't trust you Harry. I can't trust you,"

She ushered Draco and Blaise out of the room, and was walking out, when he spoke.

"Why do you want this so bad Ginny?"

She turned back and smiled sadly at him.

"I'm pregnant Harry. _We _are pregnant," she said insistently, indicating herself and Draco. "My baby is very weak, you almost killed it, but it's alive. I'm going to be a mother; I'm going to have a family. I wanted every part of you gone from my life before I attempted that,"

She turned back, shutting the door behind her, and walked into the waiting room, where Blaise and Draco were waiting for her. From inside his office, she could hear him swearing and cursing, smashing things and throwing things against the walls. They all looked at one another, before exiting the room. Ginny almost ran downstairs and out the door. The fresh air was heaven to her, and she turned to Draco and laughed.

"I'm finally free,"

And tears fell down her face as he embraced her.


End file.
